THE RED CAPE (AKAMANTO)
by Mulberry Time
Summary: HUNHAN!GS! Di zaman ini kisah yang menceritakan Akamanto (Si Jubah Merah), hantu toilet yang suka membunuh dianggap hanya mitos belaka. Lalu, apakah pembunuhan yang menimpa para putri konglomerat di DAMI HIGHSCOOL bisa menyatakan bahwa Akamanto hanya sekedar mitos?
1. Chapter 1

**THE RED CAPE**

**(AKAMANTO)**

**Main cast : HunHan and Other**

**Summary : Di zaman ini kisah yang menceritakan Akamanto (Si Jubah Merah), hantu toilet yang suka membunuh dianggap hanya mitos belaka.**

**Lalu, apakah pembunuhan yang menimpa para putri konglomerat di DAMI HIGHSCOOL bisa menyatakan bahwa Akamanto bukankah sekedar mitos?**

**.**

**.**

"Cepar masuk ke kamar kalian! Sudah jam sembilan!" Teriak Kyungsoo pada siswi yang masih berkeliaran di luar kamar padahal waktu sudah memasuki jam tidur.

Kyungsoo sendiri adalah kepala asrama Lavender -salah satu asrama perempuan di DAMI HIGHSCHOOL-.

"Apa yang sedang kau tunggu Nona Kim Soyeon!"

Tanyanya pada gadis berambut pirang yang masih belum memasuki kamarnya.

"Itu..Bu...aku..mau ke toilet dulu"

Kyungsoo memiringkan kepalanya, mencoba membaca raut wajah gadis itu.

"Ya sudah! cepatlah"

Gadis berambut pirang itu mengangguk lalu segera berlari menuju toilet.

Setelah memasuki salah satu bilik yang paling dekat dengan pintu toilet Soyeon pun mengeluarkan sebuah benda dari dalam saku celananya.

Sebungkus rokok dan sebuah pematik api. Menyalakan sebuah lalu menyesapnya.

Sesekali dia menatap pintu biliknya, takut-takut ada seseorang yang datang.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara derap langkap dan gemerisik kain menggesek lantai.

Soyeon mematikan rokonya,lalu menatap waspada ke arah pintu.

Dengan jantung berdebar kencang Soyeon membuka pintu biliknya lalu mengintip keluar untuk mencari tau siapa yang memasuki toilet.

Tiada siapapun disana, Soyeon kembali memasuki biliknya dan sengaja tidak menutup rapat pintunya.

Soyeon kembali menyalakan rokoknya sambil menghadap cermin.

Mengamati sesuatu yang ada diluar biliknya dari celah terbukanya.

Tiba-tiba terlihat sesuatu berwarna merah berkelebat di luar biliknya.

Soyeon segera keluar dari biliknya, benar-benar ada seorang yang mengintipnya disini.

Soyeon harus memastikan siapa orang itu.

Akan jadi masalah besar jika dia melaporkannya pada pihak sekolah apalagi ayahnya.

Dengan bergegas dia mengecek, dan tidak ada siapapun selain westafel yang berjejer rapi.

Soyeon mengusap tengkuknya yang tiba-tiba merinding lalu membuang sisa rokoknya ke tempat sampah, lalu mencuci tangan.

Memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamarnya sebelum Bu Kyungsoo memberinya detensi karena terlambat.

Setelah selesai mencuci tangan, Soyeon beranjak ke pengering tangan yang ternyata tidak mengeluarkan uap panas seperti biasa.

'Mungkin rusak' pikir Soyeon.

Kini gadis Kim itu berniat mengeringkan tangannya dengan tissue.

Kembali memasuki bilik yang digunakannya tadi dan tidak ada tissue disana.

Soyeon mencari di balik kedua, dan tidak ada.

Di bilik ketiga, tetap tidak ada.

Saat akan memasuki bilik keempat, Soyeon mendapati pintu bilik itu terkunci dan suara gemercik air dari dalam.

'Ada orang ternyata?' Berarti yang tadi suara langkahnya terdengar adalah orang yang ada di dalam bilik keempat.

Dok...dok...dok...

Soyeon menggedornya sambil berteriak.

"Siapa di dalam? Bisa berikan aku tissue?"

Hening, dan Soyeon menggedornya lagi.

Dok...dok...dok..

"Hey! Kau dengar aku!"

Masih tidak ada jawaban.

Soyeon berniat untuk beranjak dari sana sebelun sebuah suara terdengar.

"Kau mau tissue yang merah atau yang biru?"

Soyeon terdiam ditempatnya lalu kembali melirik pintu bilik keempat yang masih tertutup, suara yang tadi menyahutnya seperti suara laki-laki.

Tapi ini toilet perempuan.

"Jangan bercanda, tissue toilet tidak ada yang berwarna merah atau biru. Dan kau...kau laki-laki, apa yang kau lakukan di toilet perempuan?"

Tidak ada jawaban lagi, Soyeon melangkah ke pintu keluar yang kini...terkunci.

"Hey! Kau menguncinya?"

Tiba-tiba lampu toilet padam semuanya membuat keadaan gelap dan semakin mencekam.

Pencahayaan tersisa hanyalah dari bayangan lampu diluar toilet yang menyelinap lewat fentilasi.

"Hey! Jangan bercanda" teriak Soyeon.

Jantung gadis itu memacu lebih cepat dari sebelumnya .

Suara gemercik air di bilik keempat berhenti, dalam kegelapan Soyeon melihat pintu bikiknya terbuka.

Seseorang melangkah dari sana, postur tubuhnya yang tinggi menandakan dia seorang laki-laki.

Orang itu mengenakan kain yang menyelubungi tubuhnya dari kepala sampai ke kaki.

Langkahnya seringan angin menghampiri Soyeon yang masih terpaku ditempatnya.

"Kau tau ini tidak lucu! Cepat berikan kuncinya sebelum-"

"Kau mau tissue merah atau tissue biru?"

Katanya lagi dengan wajah tersembunyi dari pandangan Soyeon yang muram.

"Jangan bercanda!"

"Kau mau tissue merah atau tissue biru?"

Soyeon terdiam, orang ini siapapun dia berani sekali bermain-main dengannya.

Apa dia bermaksud menahan Soyeon disini dengan pertanyaan bodoh itu supaya dirinya kena detensi?

Memikirkan hal itu membuat Soyeon akhirnya memutuskan untuk menjawab.

"Baiklah...tissue merah"

Orang berjubah itu terdiam, lalu mengambil sesutu dari dalam jubahnya.

'Pasti kuncinya' pikir Soyeon.

Sesuatu yang dikeluarkan lelaki itu terlihat seperti bukan kunci dilihat dari bentuk dan ukurannya.

Ukurannya lebih besar dari kunci, kira-kira sepanjang 40 cm.

Bentuknya terlihat lebih mirip...pisau, dengan ujung berkilat ditimpa pencahayaan minim.

"Apa yang-ARGHH"

.

.

Kyungsoo menepuk-nepuk nyamuk yang hinggap ditangannya.

Berdiam diri di koridor kosong bukanlah keinginannya tetapi tuntutan pekerjaanlah sebagai Kepala Asrama yang mengharuskannya untuk mengawasi dan memastikan semua siswinya sudah berada di kamar setelah jam tidur.

Mengingat itu membuatnya makin jengkel.

Apalagi sekarang salah satu siswinya masih belum kembali dari toilet.

Dengan langkah tergesa, wanita 26 tahun itu melangkah menuju toilet perempuan yang hanya berjarak 100 m dari tempatnya menunggu.

Pintu toilet perempuan dalam keadaan tertutup, Kyungsoo mencoba membukanya dan ternyata terkunci dari dalam.

"Soyeon-ah! Kau didalam?"

Tidak ada jawaban, 'Apa mungkin dia tertidur di dalam atau tidak ada disana'.

Kyungsoo mendorong pintu itu lagi sambil berteriak lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

"Soyeon-ah! Buka pintunya!"

Masih tidak ada jawaban, Kyungsoo pun mengeluarkan ponselnya berinisiatif untuk menghubungi suaminya.

"Hallo?"

"..."

"Jongin-ah! bisakah kau datang ke toilet asrama Lavender, salah satu siswiku sepertinya terkunci di dalam"

"..."

"Ok! Cepat ya"

"..."

"Aku juga"

Setelah mematikan sambungan, Kyungsoo lalu membuka aplikasi gamenya untuk sekedar mengusir bosan.

Bekerja sebagai guru yang merangkap kepala asrama memang melelahkan, setiap harinya Kyungsoo harus bisa mengajar,mengatur,mengawasi sekaligus menjaga siswi asramanya yang berjumlah lebih dari 100 orang bukanlah hal mudah.

Terlebih lagi usia kandungannya yang sudah menginjak bulan keenam menghambat pergerakannya

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu sayang" kata suaminya yang baru sampai dengan terengah-engah.

"Aku juga minta maaf menyuruhmu kemari, asramamu bagaimana?"

Seperti yang diketahui sebelumnya, bahwa Jongin adalah suami Kyungsoo sama-sama guru merangkap kepala asrama.

Hanya saja Jongin adalah kepala asrama Tiger

"Baik, untung saja si biang onarnya sedang pulang ke rumah orang tuanya jika tidak.." Jongin bergidik membayangkan tingkah Bobby Kim dan Kim Hanbin, duo Kim yang sering membuatnya terkena hipertensi setiap saat.

"Kalau begitu bisa bantu aku?" Kyungsoo menunjuk pintu toilet yang terkunci.

Jongin mengangguk lalu mulai mendorong pintu itu dengan lengannya.

Hingga pada percobaan ketiga, pintu terbuka lebar dengan debuman keras memperlihatkan toilet yang gelap.

"Dimana saklarnya Kyung?"

"Sebentar, sedang kunyalakan"

Saat lampu menyala menerangi seisi toilet.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo segera masuk untuk memeriksa bilik satu persatu.

Bilik pertama, kosong.

Bilik kedua, kosong.

Bilik ketiga, kosong.

Bilik keempat, terkunci.

"Apa aku juga perlu mendobraknya?"

Kyungsoo mengetuk pintu terkunci itu.

"Soyeon-ah!"

dan tidak ada jawaban.

"Sudah biar aku dobrak saja, aku khawatir siswimu pingsan di dalam"

Kyungsoo mengangguk lalu menyingkir saat suaminya mendobrak pintu bilik itu dengan keras.

Brak...

Pintu bilik itu terbuka, dan pemandangan yang tersaji benar-benar mengerikan.

Disana terbaring Kim Soyeon dengan posisi terlentang.

Wajah gadis itu pucat dengan mata terbelalak dan mulut terbuka lebar.

Bagian lehernya terkoyak oleh benda tajam hingga nyaris putus.

Bajunya yang berwarna putih telah berganti warna menjadi merah karena diwarnai darahnya sendiri.

Jongin merasakan tubuhnya membeku dan istrinya yang terjatuh karena kehilangan kesadaran.

TBC

Ok ini adalah ff horor yang aku janjikan di beberapa waktu lalu.

Namun genrenya aku ubah dari horor+fantasy ke horor+psyco+adventure.

Ff ini terinspirasi dari salah satu urban legend Jepang yaitu Akamanto.

So...Jangan lupa rev-nya guys!

감사헤요 - HunHan Area-


	2. Chapter 2

**THE RED CAPE**

**(AKAMANTO)**

**Main cast : HunHan and Other**

**Summary : Di zaman ini kisah tentang Akamanto (Si Jubah Merah), hantu toilet yang suka membunuh dianggap hanya mitos belaka.**

**Lalu, apakah pembunuhan yang menimpa para putri konglomerat di DAMI HIGHSCOOL bisa menyatakan bahwa Akamanto hanya sekedar mitos?**

'PEMBUNUHAN DI DAMI HIGHSCHOOL'

Luhan tersenyum puas dengan judul file yang baru diketiknya, jika dia berhasil memberitakan hingga mengupas habis kasus ini mungkin saja dia jadi lebih terkenal.

Sebagai seorang wartawan tentu saja pemikiran seperti itu selalu hinggap di benak Luhan, mencari berita dan mempublikasikannya memang keahliannya itu terbukti dari beberapa skandal yang pernah dibeberkannya.

Namun sepertinya kesialan sedang berpihak padanya belakang ini, tentu saja kesialan saat berita selebriti yang baru didapatnya nyatanya sudah terpublish dan menjadi trending topik yang ditulis oleh wartawan lain.

Luhan kesal, tentu saja bahkan berhari-hari dia menyamar sebagai petugas pom bensin demi menguntit pasangan selebriti yang berkencan, namun naasnya berita disebut telah dipublish 2 menit sebelum Luhan selesai mengetik penemuannya.

Damn It! Luhan hanya bisa mengumpat akhirnya karena hal itu.

Dan ditengah kesialan ini dia tiba-tiba mendapat pencerahan dengan Breaking News Pembunuhan di Dami Highschool dan itu belum terungkap jelas.

Ini tentu kesempatan bagus, apalagi jika Luhan bisa bekerja sama dengan tim penyidik dan detektif kepolisian dan terus memberitakan perkembangannya ya meski harus Luhan akui bahwa ini pertama kalinya dia akan menuliskan berita kriminal -karena biasanya gosip selebriti-.

Setelah selesai mengikat tali sepatu ketsnya, Luhan menyambar tas kecilnya lalu berlari keluar rumahnya.

"Tidak ada skandal selebriti maka kasus kriminalpun jadi" gumamnya sambil memasuki audy hitamnya.

Tak beberapa lama audy itupun melesak membelah jalanan Seoul yang tidak terlalu padat.

.

.

.

Asrama Jasmine terletak persis disamping Asrama Lavender, oleh sebab itu intensitas pembicaraan mereka mengenai pembunuhan di asrama Lavender lebih besar dibanding pembicaraan di asrama yang lain.

Para penghuninya berkumpul di ruang duduk membentuk lingkaran besar bagai sebuah diskusi dengan satu tema.

"Kukira itu bunuh diri!" kata salah seorang siswi dengan suaranya yang lantang -Ahn Hani-

"Bukan! itu mungkin pembunuh bayaran" timpal Seo Hyerin tak kalah lantang.

Kedua gadis itu lalu berselisih pendapat menyebabkan pertengkaran adu mulut tak berujung.

Jisoo yang sedari tadi menjadi pendengar setia hanya menatap kebingungan pemandangan di hadapannya.

Gadis Kim itu lalu menyikut gadis disampingnya.

"Lalu bagaimana menurut eonnie?"

"Mungkin itu pembunuhan"

"Jisoo-ah!"

Jisoo menatap kearah Hayi yang barusan memanggilnya.

"Ada apa?"

"Ada yang ingin menemuimu, seseorang dari asrama Tiger"

"Siapa? Hanbin?"

"Ck! Memang siapa lagi?"

Jisoo mengangguk karena ekspresi Hayi yang berubah ketus mendengar nama Hanbin.

Well...Hayi dan Hanbin adalah sepasang mantan kekasih.

Jisoo lalu menggandeng gadis disisinya.

"Ayo Jinan eonnie!"

"Kau saja yang kesana, lagipula Hanbin-ssi kan hanya mencarimu"

"Eonnie ini bicara apa? Eonnie dan Hanbin itu sama-sama temanku jadi ayo ikut"

Selanjutnya Jinhwan hanya pasrah saja saat Jisoo menyeretnya ke pintu masuk asrama.

Di depan pintu masuk asrama Jasmine didapati dua orang dengan kemeja overside dipadu celana robek ala swag style.

"Hai Jisoo-ah!" Hanbin melambai-lambai tangannya ke arah Jisoo.

"Bobby-ah!" Taunya Jisoo menubruk Bobby dan memeluknya dengan erat.

Hanbin dan Jinhwan hanya melongo melihat pemandangan itu.

"Aku kira kau menghabiskan waktu liburan di Amerika"

Kini gadis Kim itu melepaskan pelukannya.

"Sebelumnya aku juga mau begitu hanya saja ada berita mencengangkan menimpa sekolah kita"

"Jadi kau sudah tahu?"

"Beritanya bahkan sudah beredar luas di naver"

Jisoo membulatkan matanya.

"Padahal pihak sekolah melarang kami untuk membicarakan hal itu, bahkan kami yang belum sempat pulang ke rumah pun harus tetap tinggal di asrama"

"Lalu bagaimana menurutmu menghabiskan waktu liburan di dalam asrama?"

Serobot Hanbin yang entah bagaimana sudah ada diantara Jisoo dan Bobby.

Jisoo mendengus sambil melirik Hanbin

"Di asrama menyenangkan"

"Jangan berbohong Jisoo-ah"

"Aku tidak, apa maksudmu?"

"Aku tahu kau kebosanan kan? Aku mau mengajakmu ke Sungai Han nanti malam"

"Mengajak kemana Tuan Kim?"

Hanbin membeku ditempatnya, suara yang menyahut itu bukan Jisoo kan?.

Dengan gerakan slow Hanbin memutar tubuhnya diikuti Bobby.

Keduanya langsung bertemu pandang dengan Lee Chaerin, kepala asrama Jasmine yang bertampang galak.

"Bukankah kepala asramamu sudah mengatakan jangan ada yang keluar asrama sampai batas waktu tertentu?"

"Su-sudah Bu!" sahut Hanbin.

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Itu aku-cuma mau menengok Jisoo"

Baik Jisoo maupun Bobby melebarkan mata mereka, kenapa alasan yang dikemukakan Hanbin bodoh sekali.

"Menengok? Kukira aku lebih bisa menjaga siswi-siswiku daripada kau"

"Tapi Bu-"

"Kembali ke asrama kalian sekarang!"

"Tapi Bu-"

"Atau kuhubungi Pak Jongin sekarang!"

Dua Kim itu langsung kalang kabut mendengar nama Pak Jongin.

Chaerin melirik dua siswinya yang masih berdiri di pintu masuk.

"Ini masih terlalu pagi untuk buang-buang waktu, cepat kembali ke dalam"

Jisoo dan Jinhwan tidak menjawab, keduanya segera menuruti kata-kata Chaerin.

Kedua gadis dengan marga sama itu kembali ke ruang tengah asrama dimana para penghuninya masih berkumpul mengelilingi seseorang yang tak lain Mizuki, bukan lagi Hani dan Hyerin yang bertengkar.

"...Dia akan datang padamu lalu menawarkan dua buah tissue, tissue merah atau tissue biru, dan jika kau memilih tissue merah maka dia akan menebas lehermu hingga darahmu mewarnai bajumu jadi merah"

kata Mizuki membuat penghuni lainnya beringsut dengan ekspresi ngeri.

"Lalu jika memilih tissue biru?" tanya Hani dari seberang Mizuki berdiri.

"Dia akan mencekikmu hingga wajahmu membiru"

Jisoo merasakan bulu romanya berdiri membayangkan semua itu.

"Hentikan Mizuki! ini benar-benar tidak lucu!" Jisoo berkata dan diangguki yang lainnya.

"Ya itu kan kepercayaan di negaraku jadi-"

"KEMBALI KE KAMAR KALIAN!" Teriak Chaerin dari belakang mereka membuat semuanya kalang kabut dan segera naik ke lantai dua tempat kamar mereka berada.

.

.

Luhan baru saja sampai di lokasi kejadian, dari dalam mobilnya saja dia sudah melihat kerumunan wartawan lain yang tidak diizinkan memasuki area sekolah.

Luhan keluar dari audynya lalu menghampiri kerumunan itu, beberapa security masih mendorong wartawan-wartawan itu, mencoba membuat mereka menjauh dari sana.

"SEDANG BERLANGSUNG PENYELIDIKAN OLEH PIHAK BERWAJIB, JADI DIMOHON UNTUK PARA WARTAWAN UNTUK SABAR MENUNGGU HASIL" kata salah seorang security lewat pengeras suara.

Beberapa wartawan ada yang membubarkan diri sementara sisanya memilih menepi.

Luhan membulatkan bibirnya, wartawan yang dari tadi menunggu saja dibubarkan sedangkan dia baru saja sampai.

Dengan lunglai, gadis Xi itu kembali ke audynya sebelum mata rusanya menangkap seorang pria berpakaian serba hitam yang berdiri tak jauh dari area sekolah.

Dilihat dari pakaiannya yang serba hitam dan serba tertutup mengingatkannya pada selebriti yang sedang kencan diam-diam.

Rasa penasaran Luhan langsung naik ke level tertinggi, dengan langkah lebar dan senyum cerah gadis Xi itu menghampiri si pria.

"Ekhmm...Permisi"

Pria itu terlonjak menyadari seseorang yang berdiri tak jauh darinya, langkahnya akan menjauhi si gadis sebelum Luhan lebih dulu memegang lengannya.

"Tunggu!" pria itu berbalik dan manik matanya yang setajam elang bersitatap dengan mata rusa Luhan.

Wajah pria itu sangat tampan namun dia bukan bagian dari selebriti kenamaan seperti yang diperkirakan Luhan.

"Apa?!" katanya dengan dingin, tak berniat memberikan keramahan pada si gadis.

"Apa kau juga wartawan?"

"Bukan"

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan disini?" percayalah Luhan bukan ingin ikut campur dengan urusan orang lain namun naluri wartawannya yang mendoronh gadis Cina itu untuk bertanya dengan nada introgatif seperti itu.

Pria itu terdiam lalu menelisik penampilan Luhan dari atas ke bawah sebelum menjawab..."Aku detektif".

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu kita bisa jadi team"

Pria itu menaikan sebelah alisnya mendengar perkataan Luhan.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Begini..." menyelipkan rambutnya ke belakang telinga "Aku adalah wartawan yang sedang mencari berita dan kau seorang detektif, kita bisa bekerja sama dengan kau yang mengungkap kasus ini dan aku yang memberitakannya dengan begitu tentu saja kita berdua akan terkenal dan banyak uang" kata Luhan lagi.

Pria itu melepas rangkulan tangan Luhan di lengannya, lalu menjawab perkataan itu dengan nada penuh penekanan.

"Aku memang ingin mengungkap kasus ini namun aku tidak ingin terkenal!" lalu berjalan menjauh.

Namun nyatanya Xi Luhan masih mengekorinya.

"Oh baiklah, jika begitu aku akan membantumu"

"Terserah"

.

.

Kini Luhan dan Oh Sehun -sang detektif- berada di depan sebuah rumah mewah bernuansa putih dengan pagar tinggi.

"Sehun-ssi kita mau kemana?"

Sehun tak menjawab, matanya masih meneliti secarik kertas ditangannya.

"Ikut aku" gumamnya lalu berjalan mendahului, begitu sampai di gerbang keduanya disambut oleh seorang penjaga.

"Ada perlu apa Tuan?"

"Aku Oh Sehun, ingin menemui Tn Kim"

menyodorkan kartu namanya.

"Anda detektif?"

"Ya"

"Bekerja untuk siapa?"

"Aku detektif swasta yang tertarik dengan kasus ini, aku hanya menerima bayaran jika aku selesai mengungkap kasus ini"

Penjaga tadi menatap Sehun sekali lagi lalu beralih pada Luhan yang berada di sisinya.

"Siapa disampingmu?"

"Ini Xi Luhan, asistenku"

Penjaga itu mengangguk dua kali lalu mengisyaratkan Sehun dan Luhan untuk mengikutinya.

Keduanya dibawa ke sebuah ruang tamu besar dan tak lama kemudian sang Tuan rumah datang menghampiri mereka.

"Selamat siang Tuan Oh, Nona Xi silahkan duduk" kata pria parubaya itu.

"Penjagaku mengatakan bahwa Tuan Oh adalah seorang detektif swasta yang tertarik untuk menangani kasus yang menimpa putriku, apa itu benar?"

"Ya tentu saja, apalagi kasus yang menimpa putri anda tergolong aneh dan misterius"

Tn Kim mengangguk lagi, raut kesedihan dan sterss amat kentara di wajahnya.

"Tapi kenapa kau tidak menyelidiki lokasi kejadian seperti polisi negara?"

Sehun tersenyum tipis "Aku punya cara sendiri dalam menangani suatu kasus itulah mengapa aku akan mengawalinya dengan mewawancara keluarga korban"

Luhan melirik disampingnya, setahunya tugas detektif menyelidik bukan mewawancara dan adalah keahliannya.

"Dan asisten saya yang akan melakukannya" timpal Sehun lagi.

Luhan tercenung, dia harus mewawancara? sekarang? dia selalu butuh waktu minimal dua jam untuk menyusun pertanyaan tapi ini Oh Sehun menyuruhnya untuk mewawancara mendadak.

"Oh baiklah tapi...aku.." tengkuknya digaruki meski tidak gatal dan Sehun menjejalkan sebuah buku kecil ke tangannya.

Luhan membuka buku itu dan terlihatlah beberapa pertanyaan disana.

"Tapi Detektif Oh sebelumnya bisakah kau mengetahui dari mana datangnya paket ini"

Kata Tn Kim lagi, wajahnya berubah menjadi tegang saat mengucap kata paket.

Tn Kim lalu menitahkan pelayan rumahnya untuk membawa sebuah kotak kardus berukuran 30x40cm.

"Apa ini?" tanya Sehun

"Aku tidak tahu ada orang sekurang kerjaan seperti ini yang mengirimkan paket seperti ini padaku, bahkan istriku sampai pingsan karena isinya"

"Memang apa isinya?" kali ini Luhan yang bertanya.

"Coba anda lihat isinya Nona Xi"

Luhan menyentuh bagian atas kotak kardus itu lalu melirik Sehun, dan dihadiahi anggukan kepala.

Tangannya bergerak membuka kotak itu dan saat terbuka, Luhan merasa isi perutnya naik ke kerongkongan, perutnya mual, Luhan reflek menutup mulutnya menahan muntah yang mendesak, gadis itu reflek berdiri menjauh dari sana.

"Itu menjijikan"

Didalam kotak itu terdapat seekor kucing yang dipotong menjadi tiga bagian dengan usus yang keluar dan berceceran hampir memenuhi seisi kotak yang dihampari garam.

Diatas bangkai kucing itu terdapat sebuah kertas bertuliskan 'S.K'

"Ini petunjuk pertamanya"

.

.

.

.

TBC

Ok maafin aku yang baru update lagi ff ini, aku kemarin sempet badmood jadi gak ada ide buat ngelanjut ff ini.

Mudah-mudahan chap ini bisa nyambung sama yang sebelumnya dan aku minta pendapatnya sama reader-nim semua apakah lanjut or discontinue?.

감사헹요 -HunHan Area-


	3. Chapter 3

**THE RED CAPE**

**(AKAMANTO)**

**Main cast : HunHan and Other**

**Summary : Di zaman ini kisah tentang Akamanto (Si Jubah Merah), hantu toilet yang suka membunuh dianggap hanya mitos belaka.**

**Lalu, apakah pembunuhan yang menimpa para putri konglomerat di DAMI HIGHSCOOL bisa menyatakan bahwa Akamanto hanya sekedar mitos?**

.

.

.

"Apakah Tn Kim merasa singkatan ini familiar?" kata Sehun dengan serius.

Tn Kim tak menjawab, pikirannya sibuk menggali kemungkinan yang berhubungan dengan singkatan S.K itu.

"Aku tidak dapat mengingatnya"

Sehun mengangguk lalu menautkan sepuluh jarinya diatas paha.

"Akan kubantu, mungkin itu nama seseorang?"

"Kurasa tidak?"

"Atau mungkin nama tempat?"

"Tidak juga"

"Sesuatu atau seseorang yang berhubungan dengan putri anda?"

"Jika itu berhubungan dengan putriku jujur aku tidak tahu karena seperti yang Tn Oh ketahui putriku tinggal di asrama sekolah"

Sehun mengusap-usap dagunya mencoba memikirkan kemungkinan lalu melirik Luhan yang duduk disampingnya.

"Kita ke Dami Highschool sekarang!"

.

.

Sepanjang perjalanan tidak ada pembicaraan antar Luhan dan Sehun, kedua orang itu sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing, Luhan yang mengemudi dan Sehun yang berpikir keras di benaknya hingga si Oh memecahkan kesunyian disana.

"Apa sebelumnya kau pernah memberitakan kasus kriminal?"

"Sebenarnya tidak" terdengar Sehun mendecak disisinya "Tapi aku punya banyak pengalaman mengupas berita kencan selebriti dan kurasa itu cukup"

Sehun melempar tatapan jengah pada gadis itu "Kau kira mengupas kasus pembunuhan sama mudahnya dengan mengungkap kencannya selebriti? Kuberitahu ya nona Xi bahwa kasus kriminal itu rumit tak sesederhana itu"

"Aku tahu itu Tn Oh! dan aku bertekad untuk membongkar kasus ini juga seperti aku mengungkap kencannya sepasang selebriti ternama!" Luhan menyahut penuh kejengkelan, Detektif itu telah meremehkannya.

Sehun menghela napas, "Lalu apa yang kau persiapkan sebelum memutuskan untuk ikut andil menyelidiki kasus ini?"

"Aku membaca...membaca kasus-kasus yang ditangani oleh Sherlock Holmes, mungkin kita bisa menggunakan metodenya" Luhan lalu mengambil sesuatu dari dashboard mobilnya yang ternyata sebuah buku tebal dengan jilid background berwarna putih juga tulisan 'Memoar of Sherlock Holmes' berwarna merah sebagai judulnya.

Sehun kontan saja tertawa atas apa yang baru saja Luhan tunjukan, dan Luhan tentu saja marah, gadis itu berniat untuk mencekcoki sang detektif sebelum matanya menangkap bangunan Dami Highschool, jadi buru-buru gadis itu menginjak rem.

Sehun segera keluar dari kendaraan roda empat itu diikuti sang pemilik, keduanya menembus kerumunan wartawan guna menemui seorang security.

"Izinkan kami masuk!" Sehun berujar dingin.

"Tidak boleh Tuan, di dalam sedang ada penyelidikan oleh pihak berwajib"

Sehun lalu mengeluarkan kartu namanya dari dalam coatnya "Aku detektif yang berniat untuk menyelidiki kasus ini juga"

.

.

Suasana kantin selalu riuh saat jam istirahat berlangsung, ada yang menyantap makan siang, ada juga yang bercanda sambil berkumpul, dan ada juga yang sedang mengerjakan tugas -itu Kim Hanbin-.

Pemuda itu menulis cepat di bukunya dengan sedotan yang tak lepas dari mulutnya.

Sesekali dia melirik ke sekitar takut-takut jika orang yang tak diharapkannya datang.

"Hey!" sebuah tepukan mendarat di punggungnya dan hal itu membuat Hanbin memuncratkan minuman dari mulutnya.

"Uhuk uhuk..."

"Kau jorok sekali Hanbin!" kata Jisoo sambil menarik Jinhwan untuk menjauh sedangkan Bobby masih terbahak-bahak karena kelakuannya.

Bobby lalu mendudukan diri di sebelah Hanbin sementara Jisoo dan Jinhwan duduk di hadapannya.

"Kalian kenapa sih mengagetkanku?" kesalnya saat sudah berhenti batuk.

"Aku tidak, kau saja yang terlalu serius" sanggah Bobby.

Hanbin lalu melanjutkan kembali menulisnya hingga Jisoo berkata.

"Apa kau menyalin tugas orang lain?"

Hanbin melotot mendengarnya dan tak berselang lama sebuah pukulan mendarat di kepalanya.

Pletak...

"AKU MENCARI BUKU ITU KEMANA-MANA!" pekik Lee Hayi yang baru datang memenuhi seisi kantin.

Bobby segera menyingkir takut terkena amukan Hayi.

Sementara Jisoo dan Jinhwan menahan tawanya.

"Aku kan hanya pinjam, kau pelit sekali"

"PINJAM? KAU MENGAMBIL BUKU ITU TANPA BILANG DULU PADAKU" kata Hayi lagi berniat untuk memukul lagi kepala Hanbin jika saja si Kim tidak menghindar dan terjadilah aksi kejar-kejaran di kantin.

.

.

Sehun dan Luhan masih menunggu penyidikan oleh pihak kepolisian di ruang duduk asrama Lavender.

Pria Oh itu duduk tanpa suara sedikitpun berbeda dengan Luhan yang sedari tadi tak berhenti bergumam, mengomentari novel yang dibacanya.

Sehun menoleh ke arah gadis Xi itu lalu dengan sekali sentak merebut novel yang tengah dibacanya.

"Yak! Sehun kembalikan" kata Luhan sambil menggapai-gapai novelnya yang sulit dijangkau karena Sehun sengaja meninggikan letaknya.

"Suruh siapa kau mengganggu konsentrasiku!" balas Sehun dingin.

"Kembalikan!" kata Luhan lagi.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara langkah kaki dari belakang mereka membuat Luhan maupun Sehun menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Mau menyelidiki kasus ini juga Oh Sehun?" tanya sebuah suara.

Sehun memutar tubuhnya dan mendapati tiga orang berseragam polisi berdiri di sana "Kau yakin bisa memecahkannya?" kata yang berdiri paling depan dengan nada mengejek.

Sehun berdecih, dia selalu mengutuk pertemuannya dengan Wu Yifan -detektif kepolisian- yang berpredikat 'Sang Mata Rantai'.

Yifan lalu melarikan pandangan kepada gadis di sisi Sehun.

"Eh? Luhan? sedang apa kau disini?"

Tanpa diduga Luhan menarik kerah baju Sehun, membuat detektif itu menghadap kearahnya dengan bingung dan detik selanjutnya gadis itu mencium Sehun.

Sehun kontan saja terkejut dengan hal itu, dia lalu mencoba melepas ciuman itu dengan mendorong sedikit tubuh Luhan.

"Kau kena-"

"Maaf Yifan-ssi dan perkenalkan ini Oh Sehun kekasihku"

Wajah Yifan berubah masam mendengarnya "Jangan lupa perjanjian keluarga kita Nona Xi!" desisnya sambil berlalu.

Setelah memastikan Yifan menjauh, Luhan melirik Sehun disisinya.

"Kita melanjutkan penyidikan kan?"

Sehun menatap tajam gadis bermata rusa itu "Jangan pernah menciumku lagi!"

.

Sehun dan Luhan sudah sampai di lokasi tkp, terdapat garis polisi yang dipasang di pintu bilik ke empat seperti menyegelnya.

Di bagian dalam bilik juga terdapat gambar posisi mayat yang diilustrasikan terlentang dengan kepala di pintu dan kaki menyentuh kloset.

Jujur saja Luhan sedikit merinding dengan tempat ini berbanding terbalik dengan Sehun yang kelihatan sangat fokus.

Beberapa kali pria itu meneliti kusen pintu bilik keempat dengan bantuan kaca pembesar atau senter sinar hitamnya.

Hingga tiba-tiba tubuhnya terduduk lesu, seakan kehilangan tulangnya belum lagi pandangannya memburam serta jutaan lebah seakan bersuara ditelinganya menimbulkan rasa pusing dan dengungan bersamaan.

Melihat itu Luhan jadi panik, si gadis Xi segera menghampiri Sehun.

"Sehun kau kenapa?" panik Luhan.

Dan ditengah suara panik Luhan dan dengungan di telinganya Sehun mendengar sebuah suara berbisik halus 'Periksa tempat sampahnya?'.

Dengan susah payah si detektif menegakan tubuhnya lalu menghampiri tempat sampah yang letaknya di dekat pintu masuk toilet.

Luhan yang sebelumnya panik kini berubah bingung melihat tingkah Sehun, gadis Xi itu mengikuti Sehun yang kini sudah berjongkok di depan tempat sampah dan mengacak-acak isinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" kata Luhan saat melihat kertas tisu berhamburan karena tindakan Sehun.

"Lihat ini!"

Sehun menyodorkan sebuah pematik api dan puntung rokok atau mungkin rokok yang baru terbakar sedikit, karena ukurannya hanya menyusut sedikit.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan jika menemukan benda ini di toilet wanita?" tanya Sehun pada gadis Xi yang masih menatapnya tak percaya.

"Itu artinya...sang pembunuh meninggalkan jejaknya disini"

"Tepat sekali"

"Siapa?"

"Itu yang akan kita cari tahu"

.

.

"Jadi tempat sampah di toilet Lavender belum diangkut sejak tiga hari lalu?" Tanya Sehun pada seorang office boy yang sedang mengepel koridor.

"Benar Tuan, terakhir saya mengangkutnya adalah tiga hari lalu sekitar pukul 11 siang"

'Tiga hari lalu pukul sebelas siang artinya beberapa jam sebelum pembunuhan terjadi'.

"Baiklah terimakasih atas keterangannya" Si detektif menjabat tangan office boy itu lalu diikuti Luhan yang sedari tadi menyimak.

Office Boy tadi mengangguk ramah lalu pamit untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya sementara Sehun sudah melenggang pergi meninggalkan Luhan yang kesulitan mengejarnya.

"Hey kenapa kau suka sekali meninggalkanku" kata Luhan dengan napas tersengal saat sudah berhasil menghampiri Sehun.

"Kau saja yang lamban" sahut Sehun cuek.

Mereka lalu berhenti di depan ruang kepala asrama, mengetuk pintunya dua kali hingga terdengar suara mempersilahkan.

Bagian dalam ruang kepala asrama Lavender terlihat berantakan dengan beberapa kardus besar di sudut ruangan, juga dua orang yang duduk berhadapan seperti sedang berdiskusi.

"Ny. Kim Kyungsoo?"

"Itu aku" jawab seorang wanita yang duduk di kursi kepala asrama "ada yang bisa kubantu?" sapanya dengan ramah.

"Aku Oh Sehun, detektif swasta yang berniat mengungkap kasus pembunuhan terhadap salah satu siswimu dan ini Xi Luhan asistenku"

"Oh baiklah silahkan duduk dan perkenalkan juga ini Kim Jongin, suamiku dan dia juga bekerja disini"

Jongin hanya tersenyum sambil menganggukan kepalanya.

"Kalau aku boleh tahu apa yang membuat detektif Oh menemuiku?"

"Aku hanya ingin minta kerja samamu dalam penyidikan kasus ini"

"Jangan bilang kau mau memojokan istriku juga?" ketus Jongin.

"Memojokan?" Luhan terheran.

"Baru saja para detektif kepolisian datang kemari, mengajukan banyak pertanyaan yang memojokan seperti interogasi"

Sehun mengangkat alisnya "itu artinya mereka mencurigai Ny Kim"

"Tapi aku tidak melakukannya"

"Dalam dunia detektif yang mereka pentingkan dalam menanyai narasumber adalah ekspresi yang ditunjukan narasumber, semakin gugup kau menjawab pertanyaan maka semakin mereka mencurigaimu juga"

Kyungsoo terjatuh ke kursinya karena shock, dia memang gugup tadi saat berhadapan dengan detektif kepolisian tadi.

"Apa kau mau memojokan istriku juga?!" Jongin naik pitam, pria itu mencengkram kerah baju Sehun.

"Hentikan!" Luhan melerai, lalu menatap Jongin "Tn Kim bisakah kau tenang dulu".

Jongin membuang napas kasar mencoba menetralkan amarahnya.

"Jika aku berniat untuk melakukannya, sudah sedari tadi kulakukan" mengeluarkan puntung rokok dan pematik api yang ditemukannya di toilet tadi "Niatku ingin benar-benar memecahkan kasus ini"

"Lalu apa maksudnya ini?" kata Jongin melihat benda-benda itu.

"Kami menemukannya di tkp"

"Apa kau baru saja mengatakan bahwa itu adalah jejak pembunuhnya?" Kyungsoo angkat bicara.

"Bisa ya bisa juga tidak" Sehun lalu menunjuk noda berwarna merah muda di ujung puntung yang tidak terbakar "Ada bekas lipstik disini"

"Pembunuhnya wanita?"

"Mungkin, tapi mungkin juga ini perbuatan Kim Soyeon"

"Kau menuduh Kim Soyeon merokok diam-diam? Itu tidak mungkin, dimana dia membeli rokok? waktu keluar lingkungan sekolah sangatlah minim belum lagi sekolah ini juga punya toserba sendiri dan tidak menyediakan rokok" papar Kyungsoo.

"Kita tidak akan tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi tanpa mempertimbangkan bukti-bukti, untuk itu biarkan aku memeriksa barang pribadi Kim Soyeon"

"Bukankah itu tidak sopan" balas Kyungsoo.

"Dalam dunia detektif pemeriksaan terhadap barang-barang pribadi penting untuk melengkapi penyidikan"

Kyungsoo meragu dia lalu melirik suaminya dan mendapat anggukan kepala.

"Baiklah, kau boleh memeriksa barang pribadi Kim Soyeon"

"Berikan aku kotak make up dan ponselnya"

Meski bingung dengan apa yang diminta si detektif, namun Kyungsoo tetap memberikannya, sebuah tas kecil berwarna biru muda.

Sehun mengeluarkan isinya yakni tiga buah lipstik, sebuah bedak, sebotol parfum, ponsel, dan sebuah buku note.

"Aku tidak mengerti barang wanita lebih baik kau periksa" menyodorkan lipstik-lipstik itu pada Luhan.

Luhan meraih lipstik-lipstik itu, memeriksa bagian mereknya "Ini lipstik impor edisi terbatas, dibuat di paris dijual dengan harga 263$"

"Tutorialkan pada kertas tissue" titah Sehun.

Luhan kelihatan bingung, untuk apa Sehun menyuruhnya mentutorialkan lipstik itu, memang dia SPG?

Meski begitu Luhan tetap meraih tissue diatas meja kerja Kyungsoo lalu mengoleskan lipstik di permukaannya.

"Sudah"

Sehun lalu melirik Jongin "Bisa minta segelas air".

Jongin mengangguk, pria itu berjalan menuju sudut ruangan dimana terdapat dispenser disana lalu kembali beberapa menit kemudian dengan segelas air.

Sehun mengambil gelas itu lalu meletakannya diatas meja dan tanpa diduga mencelupkan kertas tissue yang diolesi lipstik.

Ketiga pasang mata di ruangan itu melihat sang detektif dengan tatapan aneh.

Beberpa detik kemudian, Sehun mengangkat tissue basah itu.

"See? warna lipstik diatas tissue sams dengan yang diatas puntung"

"Itu milik Kim Soyeon?"

"Milik siapa lagi, ini edisi terbatas harganya juga tidak murah, coba katakan siapa lagi di asrama ini yang mampu membeli lipstik semahal ini?"

Kyungsoo terdiam, tidak ada yang mau bahkan dirinya sendiri mengeluarkan uang sebanyak itu hanya untuk membeli sebuah lipstik dan tentu saja Kim Soyeon yang seorang putri konglomerat mampu membelinya.

"Bagaimana kau yakin dengan hal itu?" Kyungsoo masih meragu.

"Itu hipotesis awal, selengkapnya kita lihat disini" menunjuk buku note milik Kim Soyeon.

Tanpa basa-basi Sehun membuka buku itu, membaca isinya dan menemukan beberapa alamat link, teringat sesuatu Sehun lalu meraih ponsel milik Kim Soyeon membuka layanan internet dan mengetikan alamat link yang ditemukannya.

Alamat link itu terhubung pada situs web online shope, Sehun lalu memeriksa history nya dan mendapati daftar barang-barang yang pernah dibeli Soyeon.

Lipstik, Mini dress, dan Sehun mengeryitkan kening saat mendapati Lipstik 10473 "kode apa ini?"

"Coba kulihat" kata Jongin.

Pria tan itu melihat kode itu dengan sakasama "setahuku barang yang namanya ditulis dengan kode adalah barang ilegal"

"Jadi Kim Soyeon membeli barang ilegal yang kita tidak tahu apa itu" gumam Sehun "Aku akan cari tahu barang apa itu".

"Detektif Oh, apakah kau sudah dapat gambaran bagaimana pembunuhan terjadi?" tanya Jongin yang kini mulai penasaran dengan kasus itu.

"Jika kita mempertimbangkan bukti dan penemuan, malam itu Kim Soyeon datang ke toilet sendirian menilik dari sidik jarinya, gadis itu merokok disana dan tiba-tiba seseorang mengusiknya, kemungkinan besar pembunuhan terjadi saat itu, aku sulit mendapat gambaran apa yang terjadi setelah pembunuhan karena tidak ada jejak atau sidik jari selain milik Kim Soyeon disana"

"Sang pembunuh sudah membereskannya" Luhan menimpali.

Mempertimbangkan perkataan Luhan, Sehun lalu mengajukan pertanyaan lain "Seberapa jauh jaraknya toilet dari tempatmu menunggu Ny Kim?"

"Kurang dari 100 m"

"Berapa lama Kim Soyeon pergi ke toilet sebelum anda memutuskan untuk menyusulnya"

"Lebih dari dua puluh menit, dan karena aku khawatir akan keadaannya aku akhirnya kesana, namun toilet terkunci jadi aku minta bantuan suamiku untuk membukanya"

Kali ini sang detektif melirik Jongin "Apa jarak Asramamu dengan Asrama Lavender jauh?"

"Cukup jauh, aku memerlukan waktu lebih dari 10 menit dengan berlari tanpa henti dari asramaku"

"Apa saat perjalananmu ke asrama Lavender kau bertemu dengan seseorang mencurigakan?"

"Tidak, karena saat itu sudah jam tidur jadi tidak ada siswa lagi di koridor dan orang yang kutemui lainnya hanya petugas patroli"

"Bagaimana keadaan toilet saat kau membukannya dengan paksa?"

"Keadaannya gelap, dan saat Kyungsoo menyalakan saklar aku menemukan kunci toilet tergantung di lubang kunci bagian dalam, seseorang menguncinya dari dalam"

"Lalu kau memeriksa bilik-biliknya?"

"Ya, aku dan Kyungsoo memeriksa biliknya satu persatu dan ketiga bilik dalam keadaan tidak terkunci sementara bilik keempat terkunci, Kyungsoo menggedornya beberapa saat dan aku melihat sesuatu yang aneh saat itu"

"Sesuatu aneh? Apa?"

Jongin mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya, mencoba mengingat sesuatu apakah itu.

"Entahlah, tapi kelihatannya seperti asap hitam tipis yang merayap seperti binatap keluar melalui fentilasi"

"Kenapa kau tidak menceritakannya padaku?" tanya Kyungsoo yang sepertinya juga baru mengetahui hal itu.

"Aku juga baru ingat sekarang Kyung, saat itu aku panik melihat keadaan Kim Soyeon dan kau yang pingsan"

"Semengerikan apa memang mayat Kim Soyeon?" tanya Luhan, pasalnya beberapa berita awal di situs internet hanya menyebutkan bahwa mayat Kim Soyeon ditemukan dengan keadaan mengenaskan.

"Itu mengerikan nona Xi, aku bahkan tidak mengira dapat melihat hal semengerikan itu selain di film horor"

"Kim Soyeon terbaring di lantai bilik toilet dengan wajah pasi, mata terbelalak, dan leher yang nyaris putus"

Bulu roma Luhan rasanya berdiri membayangkan hal itu, dia tidak tahu bahwa kondisi mayat saat ditemukan seperti itu.

.

.

"Jadi apa yang serang harus kulakukan Sehun-ssi" tanya Luhan sambil mengemudikan mobilnya.

"Sepertinya untuk hari ini tugasmu selesai"

"Tapi kasusnya belum terungkap"

Sehun menatap gadis itu sambil memicing "Aku tidak bilang tugasmu selesai total nona"

"Oh Baiklah. Kau mau turun dimana?"

"Persimpang di depan sana"

.

.

Sehun memasuki sebuah gank sempit dimana terdapat banyak bangunan kumuh berderet di kanan kirinya.

Bukan tanpa alasan namun sebagai seorang detektif diperlukan koneksi bawah tanah juga atau kasarnya kenalan yang berkecimpung dalam dunia ilegal yang dapat membantu penyelesaian kasusnya.

Sehun menghentikan langkah di depan sebuah bangunan kumuh yang terlihat seperti toko kelontong.

Mengetuk pintu lapuknya sebanyak tiga kali dan keluarlah seorang pria tua bertampang tak bersahabat dari sana.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu anak muda?" sapaannya terdengar bernada ketus.

"Dimana Mino?"

Mendengar nama itu si pria tua segera merubah ekpresinya menjadi lebih ramah.

"Ikut kesini Sir!" katanya dengan hangat lalu mempersilahkan Sehun untuk mengikutinya memasuki toko kelontong, menyingkirkan beberapa dus besar hingga terlihatlah sebuah pintu tingkap di lantai.

"Lewat sini sir!" katanya sambil berjalan mendahului menuruni tangga dibalik pintu tingkap itu.

Sehun menurut saja dan sedikit tercengang mendapati ruangan di bawah toko kumuh itu, perabotan mewah serta interior menawan yang sangat berbanding terbalik dengan bagian atasnya.

Pria tua itu membingbing Sehun ke sebuah ruangan berpintu rumit, si pria tua mengetuknya beberapa kali hingga pintu terbuka sedikit dang seorang pria menjulurkan kepalanya sedikit.

"Ada apa?"

"Seseorang ingin menemui anda sir!"

"Siapa?"

Si Pria tua sedikit menyingkir dari hadapan tuannya bermaksud untuk memperlihatkan seseorang yang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Oh Sehun?"

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu" katanya dengan singkat.

"Baiklah" melirik sebentar si pria tua "kau boleh kembali".

Sepeninggal pria tua itu, Mino membuka pintu ruangannya lebih lebar.

"Masuklah bro!"

Ruangan itu ternyata multifungsi dari ruang tidur dan ruang kerja jika dilihat dari keadaannya yang berantakan seperti kapal pecah.

Map berkas, kertas, dan bungkus junk food berserakan dimana-mana.

"Kau sepertinya dalam masalah"

"Ya, kemarin salah satu anak buahku ditangkap polisi Hongkong, dan aku berniat menghancurkan beberapa dokumen untuk membebaskannya" jawab Mino sembari menendang beberapa berkas yang menghalanginya.

Jika ditanya siapakah sebenarnya Song Mino?

Maka jawaban yang akan Sehun berikan adalah Raja penyelundup dan sindikat perdagangan ilegal Asia Timur, yang sangat pintar dan tak terlacak.

Tidak ada yang tahu dimana keberadaannya kecuali anak buah setianya dan juga Oh Sehun.

"Kau sendiri? Apa yang membuatmu kemari?"

Sehun mendudukan dirinya di sebuah sofa mewah yang sebelumnya tertutupi banyak berkas.

"Aku butuh bantumu"

Hubungan Sehun dan Mino sejatinya adalah simbiosis mutualisme, Mino membutuhkan tutup mulut seorang Oh Sehun untuk terus menjalankan bisnisnya dan sang detektif membutuhkan Song Mino untuk menangani kasusnya.

Well bisa dibilang juga mereka adalah seorang pelanggar dan penegak hukum yang menjadi teman.

"Kau tahu pembunuhan di Dami Highschool?"

"Ya aku mendengar berita itu, kau menanganinya?"

"Awalnya aku mengira kasus itu adalah kasus biasa tapi setelah melihat bukti dan jejak kasus ini ternyata tidak sesederhana kelihatannya"

"Kau sudah menemukan pembunuhnya?"

"Jangankan menemukan, mendapat jejaknya saja tidak"

Mino melebarkan matanya "Pembunuhnya cerdas?"

"dan misterius" tambah Sehun.

"Lalu apa yang bisa kubantu?"

"Aku menemukan kode penjualan ilegal di buku note korban" mengeluarkan buku note itu dari dalam sakunya lalu menunjuk tulisan Lipstik 10473.

Mino kelihatan kaget dengan kode yang dilihatnya, sebagai seorang yang berkecimpung di dunia perdagangan ilegal tentu saja itu tak asing baginya.

"Darimana kau dapat kode itu?"

"Laman riwayat pembelian online shop"

"Aku tidak percaya bahwa barang ini dibeli oleh siswi menengah atas"

"Maksudmu?"

"Berikan lipstiknya"

Meski tak paham dengan maksud Mino, Sehun tetap memberikan lipstik-lipstik yang ditemukannya di TKP.

Mino meraih ketiga lipstik itu, membanting ketiganya secara bersamaan.

Seketika lipstik itu hancur, dan tanpa diduga di bagian dalamnya terdapat tiga dua batang rokok dan tiga buah pil kecil berwarna putih.

"See?"

Sehun masih tertegun tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Lipstik 10473 adalah lipstik yang memiliki penyimpanan tersembunyi di dalamnya, anak buahku biasanya menggunakan lipstik ini untuk menyembunyikan ekstasi"

"Jadi maksudmu Kim Soyeon adalah penyelundup juga?"

"Tepatnya begitu"

TBC

First, maafkan aku yang baru up ff ini, soalnya aku sempet kehilangan ide buat ff ini apalagi kasus yang belum ini menimpa Hanbin mempengaruhi moodku juga.

Dan buat Sarah-ssi, ini genrenya horor ya karena Sehun disini punya keistimewaan supranatural (akan dijelaskan di chap depan).

Ok mungkin segitu aja dari aku.

Jaga kesehatan kalian reader-nim and See you next chap!

감사헤요

-HunHan Area-


	4. Chapter 4

**THE RED CAPE**

**(AKAMANTO)**

**Main cast : HunHan and Other**

**Summary : Di zaman ini kisah tentang Akamanto (Si Jubah Merah), hantu toilet yang suka membunuh dianggap hanya mitos belaka.**

**Lalu, apakah pembunuhan yang menimpa para putri konglomerat di DAMI HIGHSCOOL bisa menyatakan bahwa Akamanto hanya sekedar mitos?**

Sehun berdiri tak bergerak di bawah guyuran shower membiarkan seluruh tubuhnya kebasahan.

Pria itu teringat kembali penyidikan di Dami Highschool dan pertemuannya bersama Mino.

Awalnya Sehun menganggap kasus pembunuhan ini adalah pembunuhan biasa, namun setelah bukti-bukti yang ditemukan Sehun menarik kesimpulan bahwa kasus ini rumit, karena pembunuh Kim Soyeon -siapapun itu- adalah seorang yang profesional, rapi, dan cekatan.

Pembunuh itu melakukan pembunuhan dengan waktu yang singkat dan tidak meninggalkan jejaknya sedikitpun.

Dan Kim Soyeon, yang dalam konteks ini adalah korbannya, Sehun berpendapat bahwa gadis itu cerdas dan licin, karena pastinya dia sering meloloskan diri dari jerat hukum dan pandai mengelabui pihak sekolah, dan bisa saja pelaku pembunuhan adalah rivalnya di dunia perdagangan ilegal.

Atau mungkin...ahh terlalu banyak spekulasi yang berkembang di otaknya dan tidak ada satupun yang dapat terbukti kebenarannya.

Sehun menyugar rambutnya yang basah saat sesuatu terbesit dibenaknya.

Bisikan di toilet Dami Highschool siang tadi, yang berarti ada sesuatu berbahaya yang mengancam nyawanya disini. Tapi apa?

Tak banyak yang tau memang bahwa seorang Oh Sehun memiliki keistimewaan supranatural sejak dilahirkan yang orang milenial sebut sebagai indigo.

Tidak, Sehun tidak dapat melihat atau berkomunikasi dengan mahluk astral, keistimewaannya hanya terbatas pada bisikan tak bertuan yang memberinya bantuan serta petunjuk jika dia dihadapkan pada sebuah keadaan yang membahayakan.

Sehun pertamakali mendapati keistimewaannya saat berusia 8 tahun, saat kedua orang tuanya berencana mengajak liburan ke Daegu bersama teman-teman sekantor ayahnya.

Sehun ingat sekali bahwa saat dia bangun tidur di pagi hari tiba-tiba terdengar seseorang berbisik di telinganya 'Jangan pergi, jangan pergi, kau tidak boleh mati sekarang' kata suara itu terus berulang di kepalanya seperti kaset rusak, dan itu membuat Sehun ketakutan setengah mati hingga menangis dan menolak untuk ikut berlibur.

Ibu dan ayahnya tentu saja khawatir akan hal itu, dan pada akhirnya menuruti kemauan Sehun dan batal ikut berlibur.

Hingga pada keesokan harinya mendapati berita bahwa bus yang ditumpangi rombongan ke Daegu mengalami kecelakaan yang menewaskan hampir seluruh penumpang, menyisakan sedikit yang selamat, itu juga luka berat.

Lalu pada saat usianya 14 tahun, Sehun yang pada saat itu dalam perjalanan ke sekolah tiba-tiba merasakan pusing mendera kepalanya disertai bisikan 'Pulanglah, jika kau tidak ingin terluka' kata suara itu dan itu berefek pada penglihatnnya yang berkunang-kunang hingga pada akhirnya terjatuh di bus.

Sehun sadarkan diri 1 jam setelahnya dan terbangun di rumah sakit, tapi sebuah berita diterimanya bahwa gedung sekolahnya runtuh karena salah kontruksi bangunan, sebanyak 200 murid dan staf pengajar dilarikan ke rumah sakit karena luka-luka sedangkan 13 orang dinyatakan meninggal.

Dan pada usia yang ke 17 tahun, Sehun yang saat itu tengah nongkrong di mini market tidak sengaja berpapasan dengan seorang gadis muda berusia dua puluhan.

Sehun awalnya cuek saja akan kedatangan gadis itu namun tiba-tiba bisikan itu muncul lagi, kali ini dengan volume yang lumayan keras, karena Sehun juga jadi kurang jelas dengan apa yang diobrolkan teman-temannya.

'Hentikan dia, dia dalam bahaya' kata suara itu berulang-ulang, dan untuk kali ini Sehun tak menggubrisnya, Sehun tetap melanjutkan aktivitasnya meski kepala berdenyut nyeri, bahkan denyutan itu baru berhenti saat keesokan harinya.

Waktu yang sama saat Sehun mendapati berita pembunuhan masal yang menewaskan 7 orang gadis muda dengan keadaan mayat yang mengenaskan, disalib dan terbakar hangus.

Sehun merasa bersalah tidak mengikuti perintah bisikan itu, mungkin sekali dia dapat menyelamatkannya dari keadaan itu.

Apalagi polisi tidak dapat menemukan pelaku dan motif pembunuhan itu hingga 3 tahun setelah kasus itu terjadi, hingga kasus tersebut ditutup.

Karena hal itu pula Sehun bertekad ingin menjadi detektif di sebelas tahun lalu.

Sehun mengusap kepalanya kasar, mungkin posisinya sekarang sama dengan apa yang dialami polisi di sebelas tahun lalu.

Sehun membaringkan tubuh telanjangnya di ranjang, membiarkan dirinya relaks sementara.

.

.

.

"Kau tahu Lu, menyelidiki berita seperti itu bahaya!" sentak sang Ayah saat mengetahui putri semata wayangnya ikut menangangi kasus pembunuhan sadis.

"Ayah tahu darimana?"

"Yifan, dia bilang saat menyelidiki kasus itu bersama timnya dia bertemu denganmu yang bersama detektif swasta"

Luhan mendesah malas, dia seharusnya tahu siapa yang selalu sukarela melaporkannya pada sang ayah.

"Seperti yang ayah katakan aku disana bersama detektif swasta, dan detektif itu melindungiku ayah"

"Dia SELINGKUHANMU KAN!" Ayahnya mulai murka "Sadarlah Lu, kau sudah bertunangan dengan Yifan dan seharusnya kau tidak berhubungan dengan pria lain".

"Dia bukan selingkuhanku ayah, dan aku juga tidak pernah setuju bertunangan dengan Yifan dan seharusnya ayah tidak memaksaku!" Luhan berkata penuh penekanan sambil meraih kunci mobilnya.

.

.

Luhan membanting pintu mobilnya dengan kasar, setelah memasukan sebuah tas ransel berisi pakaian, makeup, ponsel, dll.

Berniat pergi dari rumah, meski sejujurnya dirinya juga belum tahu kemana arah tujuannya.

.

.

.

.

Lima orang gadis remaja berkumpul mengelilingi seorang gadis bertubuh gemuk yang terduduk ditanah dengan pakaian seragam yang compang camping.

"Kumohon hiks jangan lakukan ini" gadis gemuk itu memohon, meminta belas kasihan ada lima lainnya.

"Wah lihat Hyejin-ah babinya menangis, apa kita berhenti saja?"

"Jangan Seonhyeon, Hyejin kan belum lihat babinya berkubang" sahut gadis berambut almond pada Seonhyeon.

Sementara dua lainnya hanya cekikikan.

"kalau begitu kita harus buat kubangannya dulu" seru Seonhyeon lalu mengeluarkan beberapa botol air mineral dari plastik bag ditangannya.

Menyuruh teman-temannya minus Hyejin untuk menyiram si gadis gemuk bersamaan.

Gadis gemuk tadi kelabakan dengan air yang tiba-tiba menyiramnya, namun dia hanya diam, tak berani melawan membiarkan tanah tempatnya duduk mulai becek dan berubah menjadi lumpur.

Hyejin mulai bergerak, gadis menendang si gemuk hingga wajahnya tersungkur di tanah, mengambil sebuah sandwich dari plastik bag Seonhyeon melemparkannya ke lumpur lalu menginjak-injaknya.

"Cepat makan hidangan malamu babi!"

Dan disambut tawa yang lainnya.

"Jangan lupa rekam bagian itu Jennie" kata Hyejin pada gadis yang berdiri paling ujung.

Jennie menunjukan ok sign ditengah kegiatan merekamnya.

"Hyejin ini hampir jam malam" Seonhyeon mengingatkan Hyejin.

"Kalau begitu kita bubar saja" final Hyejin lalu mendahului berjalan setelah Jennie memberikan ponselnya.

Kelimanya segera pergi meninggalkan si gadis gemuk yang penampilannya sudah kacau.

.

.

Hyejin yang melangkah paling depan tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Jennie.

"Aku mau ke toilet sebentar" kata Hyejin.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu kami duluan saja" dibalas anggukan Hyejin.

Gadis itu segera berlari ke toilet bermaksud untuk mencuci wajahnya.

Begitu sampai di toilet, Hyejin segera menyalakan keran membasuh wajahnya beberapa kali, namun saat mengangkat wajah dia merasa ada sesuatu pergerakan dibelakangnya, gadis itu segera menolehkan badan dan tak mendapati apapun.

Hyejin kembali mencuci wajahnya dan lampu ruangan tiba-tiba mati.

Hyejin menyudahi acara cuci mukanya sambil mengumpat namun dia melihat sesuatu atau mungkin seseorang berdiri beberapa meter dibelakangnya tepatnya di depan pintu bilik ke empat dari bayangan di cermin.

"Siapa dia?" bisik Hyejin pada dirinya sendiri.

Sesuatu itu tak bergerak sama sekali hingga "Bisa kita mulai pemakaian jubah birunya?"

"Siapa kau?"

"Bisa kita mulai pemakaian jubah birunya?" namun pertanyaan sama kembali terlontar.

"Kau siapa?! Jawab!" Hyejin membalikan tubuhnya "Kau-ARGHHHMMP-"

.

.

Si gadis gemuk yang tadi menjadi korban bully, kini berjalan ke toilet untuk membersihkan dirinya, tapi melihat pintu toilet sudah terkunci.

Gadis itu berniat untuk meminjam kunci ke petugas patroli sebelum "ARGHHHMPP" teriakan Bong Hyejin terdengar.

"Hyejin! Hyejin kau kenapa?!" teriaknya sambil menggedor pintu.

Namun tak terdengar apapun lagi pasca teriakan Hyejin.

Gadis gemuk itu memutuskan untuk pergi ke kamar asrama dan bertemu dengan Jennie dan Solji-kepala asrama Bougenvile-.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu Mijin? Kenapa bajumu?"

"Sesuatu terjadi pada Hyejin Bu" cemas Mijin sambil menggigiti kuku.

"Hyejin? memang dia kenapa?"

"Tadi aku mendengar teriakannya di toilet dan toiletnya terkunci, aku takut sesuatu terjadi padanya"

"Kalau begitu kita susul dia!" Ajak Solji pada dua muridnya.

Sepuluh menit kemudian ketiganya telah sampai di depan pintu toilet dan Solji segera mendorong pintu yang terkunci.

"Jennie tolong panggil salah seorang petugas patroli kesini"

"Baik bu" lalu gadis itu pergi.

"Hyejin-ah ini aku kau bisa mendengarku?!" hening tak ada jawaban.

"Mijin-ah kau yakin Hyejin ada di dalam? kukira toiletnya kosong" kata Solji sambil memandangi fentilasi yang gelap.

"Aku yakin Bu, aku mendengar suara Hyejin dari dalam sana" kekeh Mijin.

Soji terdiam memandangi muridnya yang berpakaian compang-camping dan penuh lumpur "Ada apa dengan pakaianmu?"

"Itu Bu aku...jatuh"

"Jatuh?"

"Iya itu aku-" ucapan Mijin terintrupsi saat Jennie dan seorang petugas patroli mendatangi mereka.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya petugas patroli.

"Tolong bukakan pintunya, salah satu anak muridku terkunci di dalam"

"Terkunci? Tapi belum ada yang patroli di koridor ini" jawabnya membuat tiga lainnya tercengang, namun tanpa berkata lagi si petugas patroli membuka pintu yang terkunci itu.

Blam...gelap adalah yang pertama kali tertangkap indra pelihat begitu pintu terbuka.

"Sebentar kunyalakan lampunya"

Klik... toilet tampak rapi dan bersih saat lampu dinyalakan.

"Mana anak muridmu?" si petugas menuntut jawaban.

Solji tak menjawab namun memeriksa satu persatu bilik disana.

Bilik pertama..kosong.

Bilik kedua..kosong.

Bilik ketiga..kosong.

Bilik keempat..

"Bisa bantu aku buka yang ini?"

Petugas patroli mengangguk lalu segera mengambil kunci lain dari sakunya untuk membuka pintu bilik.

Kriet...

"ASTAGA!"

"Ya tuhan"

Petugas patroli mundur dua langkah sedangkan Solji sudah duduk lemas melihat pemandangan itu.

Pemandangan dimana seorang Bong Hyejin terduduk kaku diatas wc tertutup dengan wajah membiru, mata terbelalak, mulut teebuka dengan lidah menjulur, dan leher yang dihiasai memar melingkar seperti bekas jerat tali.

"KAU PEMBUNUH" Jennie berteriak sambil menerjang Mijin hingga terjatuh

.

.

.

TBC

Jangan lupa kritik dan saran reader-nim.

See you next chap!

-감사헤요-


	5. Chapter 5

**THE RED CAPE**

**(AKAMANTO)**

**Main cast : HunHan and Other**

**Summary : Di zaman ini kisah tentang Akamanto (Si Jubah Merah), hantu toilet yang suka membunuh dianggap hanya mitos belaka.**

**Lalu, apakah pembunuhan yang menimpa para putri konglomerat di DAMI HIGHSCOOL bisa menyatakan bahwa Akamanto hanya sekedar mitos?**

"KAU MONSTER PEMBUNUH hiks" kata Jennie sambil berlinangan air mata.

Sedangkan Mijin sudah terduduk di lantai menghindari pukulan Jennie.

"Ada apa ini?" suara ribut menyerbu dari luar toilet, petugas patroli lainnya berhamburan bersama beberapa penghuni asrama datang kesana, kiranya suara Jennie mengundang mereka semua.

"Jennie kau kenapa?" Seonhyeon datang menghampiri Jennie yang terisak di lantai.

"Dia- dia membunuh Hyejin" telunjuknya terarah pada Mijin yang terduduk lemas di depannya.

"Apa?"

"Siapa pelakunya?" terdengar petugas patroli lainnya bertanya sementara jeritan terakhir berasal dari beberapa siswi yang nekad mengintip ke dalam bilik keempat.

"Bubar! bubar! kembali ke kamar kalian!" akhirnya seorang petugas patroli mencoba menertibkan kekacauan dengan mengusir semua siswi dari toilet.

.

.

.

TET...!

Jisoo langsung membuka matanya saat mendengar suara bell dibunyikan.

Gadis itu mengusap matanya yang masih mengantuk dan mengernyit heran saat jam di dinding masih menunjukan pukul 11 malam.

"Apa-apaan ini? kenapa ada yang membunyikan bell jam segini?" gerutunya sambil beranjak dari ranjang dan mendapati ranjang di sebrangnya -milik Jinhwan- dalam keadaan kosong.

"Jinan eonnie kemana?" suara berisik lalu terdengar dari luar kamarnya.

Dengan segera Jisoo meraih mantel dan berjalan ke pintu.

Orang-orang sudah keluar kamar, saling pandang dengan heran.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Hayi yang baru keluar kamarnya bersama Suhyun, wajah gadis Lee itu kelihatan sangat mengantuk.

"Aku tidak tahu, aku juga baru keluar kamar" jawab Jisoo.

Saat semuanya sedang sibuk bertanya tiba-tiba Ahn Hani datang dari arah ruang duduk.

"Aku yang membunyikan bell"

Perkataan Hani barusan membuat siswa lain yang sebelumnya mengobrol terdiam seketika.

"Bu Chaerin menyuruh kita berkumpul di ruang duduk"

.

.

.

Semua siswi saling pandang dan berbisik, mencoba mencari alasan kenapa mereka harus berkumpul di ruang duduk tengah malam begini.

Jisoo matanya mengedar dan setelah dua kali mengitari ruang duduk akhirnya dia menemukan sosok Jinhwan bersama Seo Hyerin.

"Aku mencarimu eonnie"

"Aku dan Hani bertemu dengan Jinhwan-ssi di toilet" kata Hyerin diangguki Jinhwan.

Jisoo gantian menatap Hyerin "Kenapa Bu Chaerin menyuruh kita berkumpul"

Hyerin mengangkat bahu "Mollayo, tapi kudengar-".

Hyerin menghentikan perkataannya begitu juga siswi lain saat sang kepala asrama memasuki ruang duduk bersama Hani.

Hening melanda ruangan besar itu sebelum Chaerin akhirnya berdehem mencairkan suasana "Sebelumnya aku minta maaf telah mengganggu waktu tidur kalian, tapi kalian harus mendengar berita penting yang baru saja terjadi..."

Para siswi saling pandang satu sama lain, berkomunikasi lewat lirikan dan suara pelan, menebak-nebak ada berita penting apakah hingga mereka dibangunkan malam-malam begini.

"..Aku baru mendapat kabar bahwa Bong Hyejin dari asrama Bougenvile ditemukan meninggal di bilik toilet asramanya, dan pelakunya kemungkinan besar masih ada di area sekolah, untuk itu aku minta kalian jangan meninggalkan kamar masing-masing sampai batas waktu tertentu. Apa kalian mengerti?!"

"MENGERTI BU!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Seharusnya Luhan jie tidak perlu kabur dari rumah" kata seorang gadis tinggi bermata panda sambil meletakan mug berisi coklat panas di hadapan Luhan.

"Aku tidak mau dipaksa Zi, aku ingin menikah karena keinginan sendiri bukan karena pilihan orang lain" jawab Luhan.

Zitao hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan kaka sepupunya ini.

Luhan memang keras kepala dan tak mau menyerah jika dihadapkan pada sesuatu yang dibencinya.

Ponsel Luhan tiba-tiba bergetar, ada pesan baru disana.

Gadis itu meraih ponselnya dan membacanya isi pesannya dengan cepat dan setelahnya kedua mata rusanya melebar.

Luhan mengemasi barang keperluan bekejanya dengan cepat, setelah sebelumnya mengganti baju.

"Ada apa jie?" tanyanya pada Luhan yang kini sedang merias wajahnya dengan kilat.

"Aku mau kerja Zi!"

"Tapi ini sudah malam jie"

Luhan meraih sneakernya dan memakainya dengan cepat "Ini darurat Zi"

"Tapi jie..."

"Sudahlah aku pergi dulu!" potongnya sambil menghilang di balik pintu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seperti yang informannya kabarkan tentang pembunuhan yang baru saja terjadi di Dami Highschool, kini Luhan sudah stan bye di TKP meski banyak juga kuli tinta lain yang sudah berkumpul di luar gerbang namun jumlahnya tak sebanyak saat waktu pertama.

"Huh jam segini juga sudah ramai" keluhnya sambil berjalan mendekati gerbang.

Belum juga sampai, netranya menangkap keberadaan sosok familiar berdiri di samping tiang lampu jalan, seperti mengawasi para jurnalis yang berkumpul di depan gerbang.

Luhan segera menghampiri pria itu yang malam ini mengenakan kemeja biru tua yang dilapisi jaket hitam berpadu denan riped jeans abu-abu, penampilan yang sangat berbeda dari terakhir kali Luhan bertemu dengannya yang terkesan kuno nan membosankan.

Luhan akui pria itu terlihat jauh lebih tampan dengan penampilannya kini, apalagi rambut hitamnya sedikit basah memberi nilai plus.

Sehun menatap gadis di depannya dengan heran terutama pada kedua pipinya yang memerah.

"Kau sakit?" tanyanya.

"Oh tidak" kilah Luhan saat pikirannya sudah kembali netral dari pesona detektif di depannya.

"Ayo!" ajaknya lalu berjalan terlebih dahulu ke pintu gerbang yang sudah ramai dan dengan wartawan lain, menerobos masuk tanpa halangan berarti apalagi setelah menunjukan kartu namanya.

"Tim penyidik kepolisian akan segera sampai Tn, apa anda akan menunggu atau langsung menyelidiki" kata seorang security yang mengantar mereka.

"Aku ingin melihat mayatnya" jawab Sehun ringan dan itu mendapat tarikan di lengan bajunya.

Pria berwajah dingin itu meliriknya heran "Wae?"

"Aku takut" aku Luhan dengan tarikan semakin kencang.

"Kau asisten detektif Lu, tak wajar jika takut pada objek pekerjaanmu sendiri"

"Tapi.."

"Sst Lu..." Sehun meletakan kedua tangannya di bahu Luhan lalu memposisikan tubuhnya agar berhadapan dengan Luhan "Percayakan padaku dan jangan takut" kata si detektif penuh keyakinan.

Luhan mengangguk dan setelahnya mengekori Sehun dan Security yang membawa mereka ke toilet asrama Bougenville.

Tak berselang lama ketiganya sampai di TKP, mayat korban disimpan di tengah toilet berbalut kantung mayat berwarna hijau tua.

Sehun mendekatinya diikuti Luhan yang melangkah pendek-pendek, pria itu berjongkok di samping kantung itu lalu menarik resletingnya sekali sentak.

"Akk!" Luhan menjerit tertahan melihat isi kantung mayat itu, mayat Bong Hyejin yang wajahnya membiru kehabisan darah.

"Kapan dia ditemukan?"

"Sekitar 1 jam sebelum kedatangan anda tuan"

Sehun mengulurkan tangan untuk menyusuri bekas jerat tali di leher gadis malang itu, dari sentuhannya dapat dirasakan ada sedikit rembesan darah.

Sehun beralih pada noda hitam mirip cipratan tinta pulpen di kerah Hyejin, begitu noda itu bersentuhan dengan kulit tangannya secara tak terduga Sehun merasakan panas di pusat tubuhnya bersamaab dengan cipratan itu yang memasuki pori-pori kulitnya seperti jarum-jarum kecil yang tertarik magnet.

"Arghh!" Sehun jatuh terjangkang dengan erangan.

"DETEKTIF OH!/SEHUN!"

Luhan dan beberapa staf menghampirinya dengan cemas.

"Anda baik-baik saja tuan?" membantu Sehun berdiri, pria itu mengangguk dan berdiri sedikit terhuyung.

"Kau baik Hun?" Luhan menyentuh bahunya, Sehun mengangguk dan pada saat matanya menangkap gambaran Luhan tiba-tiba terasa desiran dalam tubuhnya.

Sehun mengeleng cepat "Kita akan kembali besok!" katanya namun pandangam mata tak lepas dari Luhan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang sambil sesekali melirik pria yang duduk disampingnya kelihatan gelisah.

"Kau yakin baik-baik saja?" tanya Luhan pada akhirnya.

Sehun tak menjawab hanya mengangguk singkat dan Luhan semakin khawatir dibuatnya apalagi melihat peluh yang mentes di pelipis Sehun.

"Beritahu aku alamat rumahmu Sehun-ssi, aku akan mengantarmu"

"Tak usah"

"Oh ayolah, aku partnermu Tuan Oh dan aku juga bertanggung jawab pada kesehatanmu" keukeuhnya.

Sehun terdiam selama beberapa saat hingga akhirnya menyebutkan alamat rumahnya.

.

.

.

Luhan menepikan mobilnya di depan sebuah rumah minimalis yang terlihat tak terawat atau lebih tepatnya tak berpenghuni, penampakan rumput-rumput tinggi dan tanaman menjalar, tapi nyatanya rumah itu berpenghuni karena Oh Sehun melangkah melewati pagar pendeknya.

"Terimakasih Lu" katanya lalu mendorong pagar.

Luhan tersenyum sambil mengangguk sekali memutar badan berniat kembali ke mobil sebelum...

Bruk

Dilihatnya Sehun jatuh di depan pintu rumahnya dan Luhan segera menghampirinya membantu pria itu berdiri.

"Kau tak apa Hun?"

"Aku hanya sedikit lemas" jujurnya.

"Yasudah aku bantu kau masuk" Luhan memapahnya memasuki rumah bahkan menaiki tangga dan memasuki kamar tidurnya.

Dengan telaten Luhan membantu Sehun melepas jaket dan sepatunya.

"Istirahatlah Hun" kata Luhan sambil menaruh pakaian kotor Sehun di keranjang pakaian.

Sedangkan Sehun berbaring di ranjangnya dengan lesu, kepalanya terasa amat pusing dan tubuhnya sangat lemas tak bertenaga padahal sebelumnya dia baik-baik saja, jangan lupakan juga pusat tubuhnya terasa panas dan berdenyut -mungkin ereksi-.

"Aku pulang dulu Hun" mendengar suara Luhan membuat tangannya terulur dan tanpa disuruh menarik lengan gadis itu hingga tububnya terjatuh menimpa tubuhnya diatas ranjang.

Luhan kontan saja terkejut dengan perlakuan Sehun, gadis itu meletakan kedua tangannya di dada Sehun berniat untuk bangkit namun Sehun tak mengizinkannya bergerak, pria itu memeluk pinggangnya dan menekan tubuh Luhan agar semakin menempel dengan tubuhnya.

Luhan semakin membolakan matannya apalagi saat merasakan sesuatu yang keras tersenggol pahanya.

'Sehun ereksi?' teriak batinnya.

Belum sempat Luhan mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi, Sehub sudah keburu menyambar bibirnya, membawanya dalam lumatan panas nan basah.

Luhan meronta sekuat tenaga untuk melepas ciuman Sehun namun yang ada kedua tangan Sehun malah memeluk erat pinggangnya lalu dalam sekali sentak membalikan posisi dengan Luhan terbaring di bawah kungkungannya.

"eungh" lenguhan Luhan lolos saat Sehun menyedot bibir bawahnya cukup keras sebelum melepasnya.

"Hah...hah..." Luhan memejamkan mata, mengirup napas satu-satu tak jauh berbeda dengan Sehun yang tengah tersengal namun matanya terbuka menatapi paras cantik gadis dibawahnya.

Luhan membuka mata dan secara otomatis manik rusanya bertemu dengan manik elang Sehun, saling menatap dan terhanyut dalam keindahan masing-masing hingga Sehun menutup matanya dan menjatuhkan kepalanya di bahu Luhan.

"Maafkan aku Lu, aku tak bisa menahannya" bisik Sehun di bahunya, napas hangatnya membuat Luhan sedikit merinding.

"Tak apa Hun aku tahu kau tidak sedang baik-baik saja" jawab Luhan, tangannya terulur mengelus punggung tegap di detektif.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun terbangun karena hidung bangirnya mencium bau masakan yang sudah lama tak ditemuinya.

Pria itu mendudukan dirinya sambil sesekali meringis merasakan denyutan menyakitkan di kepalanya meski tak separah tadi malam, menyempatkan diri untuk mengintip ke dalam selimutnya memastikan bahwa genitalnya tidak ereksi seperti sebelumnya yang berujung lepas kendali dan hampir meniduri Luhan.

Luhan? Sehun jadi teringat gadis itu, dengan tergesa dia bangkit dari duduknya lalu segera melesat ke dapur mengabaikan pusing di kepalanya yang makin menjadi.

"Lu" serobotnya ke dapur membuat si pemilik nama menatapnya beberapa detik lalu kembali berkutat dengan masakannya.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

"Jam berapa sekarang?" tanyanya balik tanpa berniat menjawab pertanyaan yang Luhan lontarkan.

Si wanita melirik jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya "Jam 6 lebih sedikit kenapa?"

Tanpa diduga Sehun meraih coat hitamnya, memakainya dengan kilat "Kita pergi sekarang!"

"Kemana?" heran Luhan sambil terburu melepas apronnya.

"Kita kembali ke TKP"

"Mwo? Kau bahkan baru saja bangun"

"Jangan banyak bicara, kita harus pergi sekarang atau tidak sama sekali" jawabnya.

"Tapi masakanku?"

"Tinggalkan saja!"

.

.

.

.

Butuh waktu kurang dari 30 menit untuk sampai ke Dami Highschool dari tempat tinggal Sehun.

Beberapa kali Luhan merutuki betapa jeleknya penampilannya hari ini dengan hanya memakai pakaian kemarin malam dan wajah tak bermakeup.

Suasana Dami Highschool masih sepi, mungkin siswa-siswinya belum memulai belajar dan seharusnya terlalu pagi juga untuk memulai penyidikan.

Sehun berlari kecil ke pos security, memberikan kartu namanya lalu berjalan cepat meninggalkan Luhan yang mengekor beberapa meter di belakangnya.

Si detektif menghentikan langkah di depan toilet asrama Bougenville yang disegel garis polisi dan dijaga oleh seorang detektif kepolisian -anak buah Yifan- bernama Kim Junmyeon.

"Izinkan aku masuk"

"Maaf Tn Oh, tapi Inspektur Wu melarang siapapun masuk ke TKP selagi dia memeriksa CCTV"

"Tapi ini darurat!" sentak Sehun.

"Ini sudah prosedur Tn Oh dan anda harus mematuhinya"

Sehun berdecak malas lalu menatap Luhan beberapa detik "I'm Sorry"

"Apa?" Luhan kebingungan dan detik selanjutnya yang dilihatnya adalah Kim Junmyeon yang terjatuh bersamaan dengan garis polisis yang berjatuhan.

"Akkh Tanganku!" erang Junmyeon, Luhan menghampirinya tapi kemudian beralih mengikuti Sehun kedalam toilet.

Didapatinya si detektif tengah menaiki sebuah tempat sampah besi guna menjangkau fentilasi udara.

"Sehun apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Berikan aku tissue" pintanya, dan Luhan mengambil beberapa lembar tissue dari bilik toilet terdekat.

Sehun terlihat mengelap beberapa bagian fentilasi sebelum meloncat turun."Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Sehun tak menjawab hanya memperlihatkan tissue ditangannya yang dihiasi bercak hitam seperti tinta pulpen, dan apakah ini hanya perasaan Luhan saja atau memang benar adanya bahwa bercak itu kelihatan seperti bergerak.

"Apa itu?"

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi anomali aneh ini juga kemarin ku temukan di pakaian korban dan kurasa kita perlu megujinya di lab"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pembunuhan kedua yang terjadi di asrama putri telah menjadi teror mengerikan bagi seisi sekolah.

Makan siang di kantin dihabiskan nyaris tanpa suara bahkan duo biang onar Kim Hanbin dan Bobby Kim duduk tenang sembari menyantap makanan mereka tak berbeda dengan Jisoo, Jinhwan, dan juga Donghyuk yang kebetulan di meja yang sama.

"Rasanya aku mulai takut bersekolah disini" Jisoo membuka pembicaraan diangguki Donghyuk di sebelahnya.

"Aku sependapat noona"

Sementara di sebrang mereka Hanbin dan Bobby tampak layu padahal biasanya mereka sangat berisik hingga mampu meramaikan seisi kantin.

"Kapan sekolah ini akan semenyenangkan dulu" keluh Hanbin sambil mengaduk-aduk sup di depannya tak minat.

"Ku dengar tadi pagi banyak orang tua murid yang mengajukan surat pindah sekolah" kata Donghyuk.

Bobby di depannya mengangguk "Ada dua orang di kelasku yang hari ini pindah sekolah dan itu sedikit banyak mempengaruhiku juga" mendorong mangkuk supnya menjauh sebelum bercerita lebih serius "Terus terang aku sangat ingin bertahan di sekolah ini sampai lulus tapi dengan adanya teror ini akan mempengaruhiku atau mungkin semua yang bersekolah disini terutama yang menjadi teman-teman korban"

"Aku juga takut sekali meski dari tiga asrama putri hanya asramaku yang tidak mendapat teror tapi rasanya seperti ada yang mengincar keselamatanmu dan itu-"

"No problem Soo, aku akan selalu menjagamu" balas Hanbin sambil menaik turunkan alis dan mencoba meraih tangan Jisoo.

Jisoo menampar tangan pemuda itu cukup keras membuat pemiliknya mengaduh sedangkan gadis di sebelah Jisoo terlihat memegangi kepala.

"Eoh Jinhwan eonni ada apa?" panik Jisoo.

"Kepalaku pusing Soo" jawabnya terbata.

Jisoo memegangi tubuhnya dibantu Donghyuk "Kita ke ruang kesehatan saja"

Keduanya memegangi Jinhwan, berniat membawa ke ruang kesehatan sebelum terdengar suara jeritan memenuhi seisi kantin, dilihatnya beberapa siswi terjatuh di lantai sambil meraung dan mencakar-cakar.

"Mereka kenapa?!" panik Jisoo dan tanpa sadar pegangannya pada Jinhwan terlepas, dan gadis yang lebih tua jatuh tak sadarkan diri menambah kepanikan Donghyuk.

"Astaga Jinan noona!"

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan mengernyit kebingungan saat Sehun mengajaknya ke sebuah toko kelontong kumuh padahal tadi dia bilang ingin menguji anomali anehnya di laboratorium tapi kini yang mereka datangi adalah...

"Ada yang bisa aku bantu tuan?" tanya pria paru baya yang merupakan pemilik toko itu.

"Jangan banyak tanya, aku ingin bertemu Mino" jawab Sehun dingin.

Pria tua itu hanya mengangguk dengan wajah masam lalu menggiring Sehun dan Luhan ke dalam tokonya, menyingkirkan beberapa kardus besar dan peti kayu dan terakhir menarik pintu tingkap di bawah barang-barang yang tadi baru disingkirkan.

"Ayo!" ajak Sehun pada gadis yang terpaku di sisinya, berjalan mendahului ke ruang di balik pintu tingkap itu.

Luhan menatap sekelilingnya dengan kagum, mereka berada di ruang bawah tanah yang jauh dari kata gelap dan menyeramkan karena di sepanjang dindingnya di pasang lampu kristal mahal belum lagi furniture dan awetan binatang buas yang tertata apik.

Langkah mereka terhenti di depan sebuah pintu tinggi berukiran rumit.

"Tuan Song ada-"

"Cepat buka pintunya Song brengsek!" Sehun memotong perkataan si pria tua dengan kasar.

"Masuk saja Oh!" sahut sebuah suara tak kalah keras dari dalam sana.

Tanpa babibu lagi Sehun menerobos masuk tentu saja dengan Luhan yang mengekori di belakangnya.

"Kau mau apa Oh Sehun?" tanya Mino saat Sehun membuka pintunya dengan kasar dan jangan lupakan seorang gadis yang menangis di dekapannya.

Mendengar keributan di sekitarnya si gadis mengangkat kepala dan melebarkan mata melihat keberadaan Sehun dan Luhan disana.

"Ja-jangan tangkap aku!" teriaknya histeris dan itu membuat Sehun dan Mino kebingungan.

Luhan yang tanggap menghampiri si gadis mencoba menenangkannya.

"Tenanglah kami tak akan menyakitimu"

"Tapi kalian adalah polisi"

"Kami bukan polisi" sanggah Luhan sambil memeluk gadis itu "dan kami tak akan menyakitimu" lanjut Luhan.

Gadis di pelukannya mengangguk tenang "Aku takut jika kau dan temanmu akan melibatkanku dengan persoalan ini aku-"

"Persoalan apa?" heran Luhan.

"Sebenarnya sebelum Hyejin ditemukan dalam keadaan meninggal dia...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Ok setelah dibiarkan berdebu selama beberapa bulan akhirnya aku bisa juga update ff ini.

Sebenarnya aku sempet stuck ide sama bad mood sampe ngetik satu paragraf aja bisa seharian tapi akhirnya selese juga.

Tanpa banyak basa-basi lagi aku pamit reader-nim, jangan lupa jaga kesehatan kalian.

See you next chap.


	6. Chapter 6

**THE RED CAPE**

**(AKAMANTO)**

**Main cast : HunHan and Other**

**Summary : Di zaman ini kisah tentang Akamanto (Si Jubah Merah), hantu toilet yang suka membunuh dianggap hanya mitos belaka.**

**Lalu, apakah pembunuhan yang menimpa para putri konglomerat di DAMI HIGHSCOOL bisa menyatakan bahwa Akamanto hanya sekedar mitos?**

"Beberapa jam sebelum Hyejin ditemukan tak bernyawa sebenarnya Hyejin, aku dan teman-teman kami melakukan pembullyan pada Mijin"

"Pembullyan?" kejut Luhan tak percaya dengan yang baru saja di dengarnya, gadis itu menatap Jennie sejenak. Penampilan gadis itu terlihat kacau dan wajahnya juga pucat. Kentara sekali dia sangat tertekan dengan masalah ini.

"Iya eonnie. Aku yakin jika Mijin lah yang membunuh Hyejin karena dia mendendam pada Hyejin karena sering dibully dan mungkin dia akan melakukan hal yang sama padaku. Aku takut!" Jennie kembali terisak, Mino dengan tanggap membawanya ke dalam pelukan.

"Tenang sayang aku akan melindungimu, kau aman disini" bisik Mino sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

Luhan melirik si detektif yang duduk disampingnya. Pria itu kelihatan terdiam mungkin memikirkan kemungkinan pendapat Jennie ataupun memikirkan kasus yang sedang mereka tangani.

"Kau punya laboratorium kan Song?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

"Ya aku punya. Ada apa?"

"Ada sesuatu yang harus aku teliti di lab mu" kata Sehun sambil menegakan diri.

"Pakailah kalau begitu"

Si Detektif melangkahkan kakinya ke sebuah pintu yang ditunjuk Mino dan Luhan segera mengikutinya tanpa disuruh. Sehun mengelurakan selembar tissue dari dalam sakunya. Dan Luhan melihat noda tinta hitam bergerak di sana.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan tissue itu?"

"Aku sangat penasaran dengan noda ini dan berniat untuk megujinya"

"Baik aku bantu" Luhan mengikat rambut caramelnya dengan hairband yang baru diambilnya dari dalam tas "Apa yang bisa kulakukan?"

"Buat noda hitam itu preparat, aku akan menyiapkan alat yang lain" setelahnya Sehun mengambil beberapa tabung reaksi, sebuah mikroskop, dan benda lainnya "Oh ya Lu jangan sampai noda hitam itu bersentuhan dengan kulitmu"

"Baiklah!" Luhan melapisi kedua tangannya dengan sarung tangan karet, mengambil sebuah kaca preparat, mengelapnya dari debu, mengambil sedikit sampel lalu meletakannya di atas kaca preparat kemudian di tetesi sedikit air dengan pipet.

"Sudah selesai?" Sehun kembali dengan masker dan kacamata lab.

"Iya" menyodorkan preparat itu pada si detektif.

Sehun menerimanya lalu membawanya ke meja dimana dia menyiapkan mikroskop. Setelah preparat diletakan, pencahayaan mulai diatur. Tidak telalu sulit memang karena mikroskop digunakan adalah jenis mikroskop digital bukan yang manual, dimana pencahayaannya sulit diatur.

"Tolong buatkan aku kopi Lu" katanya kemudian dengan mata yang tak lepas dari lensa okuler mikroskop.

Luhan melebarkan matanya sambil menggerutu 'kau kira aku asisten rumah tanga' namun tetap beranjak ke dapur.

Sehun kembali meneliti noda hitam itu lewat lensa mikroskop. Dari lensa mikroskop noda-noda hitam itu terlihat seperti sel berbentuk bulat pipih dengan ekor kecil sebagai alat geraknya. Sehun melebarkan matanya, bentuk sel itu mirip dengan...

"..Sperma?" katanya dengan ragu. Bersamaan dengan itu terdengar langkah kaki mendekat. Sebuah tangan bercat kuku merah meletakan cangkir putih dengan aroma kopi menguar di sebelah mikroskop. Selanjutnya Sehun merasakan sentuhan di bahunya.

"Istirahatlah Hun" kata gadis itu dengan manja, Sehun tahu betul siapa gadis itu tapi sejak kapan dia bicara dengan cara seperti itu padanya.

Sehun membalikan badan dan langsung bersitatap dengan sepasang mata rusa yang mengerling penuh goda, jemarinya yang bercat kuku merah sedang memilin rambut caramelnya. Jangan lupakan juga dress hitam ketat yang dikenakannya memperlihatkan lekuk tubuh indahnya sebatas paha, sedagkan kaki jenjangnya terlihat mulus di mata Sehun. Tapi sejak kapan gadis itu ganti baju? dan berdandan seperti ini?

Luhan bergerak lagi, mengambil posisi duduk di pangkuan si detektif yang secara reflek menangkap pinggangnya. Tangan indahnya melepas kaca mata lab yang dikenakan Sehun dilanjut mengusap rahang tegang si jantan kemudian menghadiahkan ciuman panjang menggairahkan.

Meski menjadi pihak yang memulai namun gadis itu tetap tak bisa memenangkan pertarungan lidah panasnya bersama si detektif. Gadis Xi itu hanya bisa pasrah saat lidahnya beberapa kali dibelit dan dihisap Oh Sehun seperti tak ada hari esok. Dua menit kemudian saat pasokan oksigen menipis, Sehun melepaskan ciumannya. Membiarkan Luhan terengah dengan sisa saliva di sudut bibirnya. Yang bermarga Oh menggunakan jempol tangannya untuk membersihkan jejak saliva itu tapi Luhan tak membiarkannya begitu saja, gadis itu mengulum jempol si detektif dan melemparkan tatapan menggoda membuat Sehun semakin terbakar.

Akhirnya pergumulan panas tak bisa terhindarkan. Masih berlatar di laboratorium milik Song Mino, Sehun terduduk di sebuah kursi dengan celana jeans beserta celana dalamnya tergantung di betis sedangkan g-string milik Luhan sudah tercampak di lantai dingin, dan dress hitamnya tersingkap memperlihatkan penyatuan dua genital tak sejenis yang panas.

Dengan tenaganya Sehun mendorong kejantanannya ke dalam liang kewanitaan Luhan yang basah, hangat nan erat. Beberapa kali yang jantan menggeram merasakan keeratan yang membungkus kejantanannya. Sedang Luhan mendesah sambil tersengal, menahan sakit karena rongganya dipaksa melebar, bagaimanapun ini pertama kalinya dia melakukan seks.

Sehun mendorong lagi kali ini lebih kuat dan kejantanannya berhasil masuk sepenuhnya dalam diri Luhan. Gadis itu terdiam, bibirnya digigiti dan kuku bercatnya mencengkram bahu Sehun yang masih terbalut kemeja.

"Bantu aku bergerak..." pinta Luhan dengan parau.

Sehun mengangkat tubuh gadis di pangkuannya perlahan lalu menghentaknya perlahan pula, bagaimanapun dia tidak ingin menyakiti Luhan di pengalaman pertamanya melakukan seks.

Percobaan pertama, kedua, ketiga masih menuai desisan sakit Luhan, dan pada hentakan keenam Luhan mulai mendesah manja, desis kesakitannya mulai menghilang seiring hentakan selanjutnya. Bahkan bibir wanita itu kembali menempel di bibir Sehun yang tentu saja diterima dengan senang hati pria itu.

Tubuh Luhan terhentak-hentak dia atas sang detektif meloloskan beberapa desah nikmat dari Luhan dan erang kepuasan Sehun saat dirasa liang Luhan makin mengetat.

"Uhhh...Sehun" pekik Luhan bersamaan dengan cairan orgasmenya yang meluber membasahi kejantanan Sehun. Luhan jatuh lemas dengan kening menempel di bahu Sehun, napas gadis itu tersengal dengan wajah memerah padam. Sehun menghentikan gerakannya sejenak untuk menghadiahkan kecupan di tengkuk Luhan yang terekspos. Beberapa menit kemudian Sehun kembali menggerakan tubuhnya menghentak Luhan hingga di hentakan ke lima..."Anghh!"

Crot..crot..

Erangan puas Sehun terlepas bersamaan dengan spermanya. Pria itu memeluk tubuh Luhan dengan erat, menikmati pascasorgasmenya. Namun matanya malah mengarah ke sesuatu yang berada jauh di belakang tubuh Luhan, atau mungkin seorang pria berbalut jubah merah yang berdiri membelakanginya dengan sebuah pisau berlumuran darah dan seorang gadis berseragam SMA tergeletak di bawah kakinya.

Sehun terkejut bukan main dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Dia melepaskan pelukannya pada tubuh Luhan dan mendapati wajah Luhan yang memucat "Lu...kau...?" perkataannya terputus mendapati luka memar bekas jerat tali di leher Luhan. Disaat Sehun melarikan pandangannya kembali ke wajah gadis itu, terjadi perubahan. Wajahnya bukan wajah Luhan yang sangat dia kenali, melainkan wajah seorang gadis yang dilihatnya dalam kantung mayat dan wajah itu adalah wajah milik...

"Bong Hyejin?"

Hah...hah...hah...

Sehun mengatur napasnya yang tidak teratur sambil mengelap keringat yang menutuni keningnya. Detektif itu melarikan pandangan ke sekeliling, mendapari dirinya masih ada di ruang lab Song Mino. Terduduk di kursinya yang menghadap meja mikroskop dengan cangkir kopi yang dipenuhi embun sedang isinya belum tersentuh sama sekali. Sehun baru ingat bahwa kopi itu adalah kopi yang dibuatkan Luhan sebelum mereka melakukan...

Sehun buru-buru memeriksa pakainnya yang masih terpasang lengkap di tubuhnya, bahkan kacamata labnya masih terpasang di wajahnya mengindikasikan bahwa percintaannya barusan hanya mimpi belaka.

"Fuck!" pria itu mengumpat antara kesal karena tak menyangka dapat memimpikan hal seerotis itu bersama Luhan sekaligus lega bahwa semua yang terjadi hanya mimpi.

Sehun melepas kacamata labnya lalu meyeruput kopinya yang sudah dingin bersamaan dengan kedatangan Mino.

Pria Song yang kini mengenakan slevless hitam berpadu training putih menatap Sehun dengan kening berkerut "Kukira kau tidur?" tanyanya sembari meletakan satu rak tabung reaksi berisi cairan kimia berwarna ungu tua ke meja disamping meja Sehun.

"Aku baru bangun" singkat Sehun sembari meminum kopinya lagi.

Mino menganggukan kepala sambil mereaksikan cairan ungunya ke beberapa cairan lain di tabung reaksi lain. selagi yang bermarga Song berkutat dengan reaksi cairan kimianya. Sedang Sehun masih terdiam menikmati kopinya.

"Ssst Oh"

"Hmm"

"Kau kurang jatah ya?" kata Mino dengan nada main-main.

Sehun awalnya tak mengerti maksud pria itu tidak sebelum menyadari arah pandang Mino ke selangkangannya yang menggembung dan basah.

'Shit! Aku mimpi basah!' batinnya.

Mino tertawa keras melihat keterkejutan Sehun "Seharusnya kau tidak peru membatin seperti itu hingga terbawa mimpi jika gadis Cina itu selalu bersamamu"

"Apa maksudmu? Luhan bukan kekasihku!"

"Kau kira aku percaya?" menatap Sehun dan berbicara lebih serius "Kau sudah lama menjadi temanku dan tentu saja aku tahu betul bagaimana dirimu itu Oh. Kau tidak pernah betah didekati wanita manapun meski hanya duduk bersisian tapi bersama gadis Cina itu..."

Tanpa menunggu Mino menyelesaikan perkataannya Sehun segera beranjak keluar dari lab itu. Di otaknya berseliweran berbagai macam pemikiran mulai dari kasus pembunuhan pertama, kasus pembunuhan kedua, noda hitam mirip sperma yang ditemukannya di TKP hingga mimpi erotisnya bersama Luhan. 'Hah!' Sehun mengerang frustasi. Dari sekian banyaknya gadis yang dikenalnya mengapa harus Luhan yang menjadi pemeran utama di mimpi basahnya.

"Kukira kau tidur di lab?" Luhan menyapanya dengan sebuah selimut terlipat di pelukannya. Mata Sehun menelusuri tubuh gadis itu yang terbalut gaun tidur berbahan tipis yang mencetak lekuk tubunya.

Holly Shit! Sehun memalingkan wajah, penampilan Luhan sangat tidak mentolerir keadannya sekarang. Bahkan bagian selatan tubuhnya terasa kembali ereksi. Hal itu memancing libidonya sedang logika serta akalnya menguap entah kemana.

Bruk

Tubuh Luhan tersudut di tembok dengan Sehun yang mengukungnya. Selimut yang dibawa Luhan sudah tergeletak di lantai. "Se...Sehun kau kenapa?"tanya Luhan tergagap karena posisinya dan Sehun terasa intim.

Tangan Sehun merambat ke pinggangnya tanpa disuruh, memberi remasan disana sementara bibirnya menangkap bibir Luhan. Melumat dan menghisapnya dengan rakus. Lengan si gadis Cina yang sebelumnya berada di sisi tubuh perlahan naik dan berakhir melingkar indah di leher Sehun. Dengan menjinjitkan kaki gadis itu membalas ciuman Sehun dengan sangat menuntut, tubuh keduanya menempel tanpa celah membuat perut Luhan menggesek sesuatu yang mengeras milik Sehun.

Tangan si Oh kembali turun dari pinggang Luhan menuju ke pahanya yang tidak tertutup gaun tidurnya, mengelusnya sensual kemudian menariknya lembut dan melingkarkannya di pinggangnya.

Begitu ciuman terlepas, Luhan bernapas terengah-engah dengan bibir membengkak dan kedua pipi yang dihiasi rona merah, itu semua terlihat sangat cantik di mata Sehun.

"Kau cantik Lu" puji Sehun dengan suara serak menahan gejolak napsu.

Kedua tangan berjari lentik milik Luhan merangkum wajah yang jantan "Kau juga tampan"

Sehun tersenyum mendengarnya. Selama ini dia tidak pernah menjalin hubungan spesial dengan wanita manapun dan Luhan adalah cinta pertamanya dan yang pertama pula diciumnya dengan penuh gairah seperti ini. Dia pasti sedang kasmaran layaknya remaja sekolah menengah meski usianya hampir mendekati kepala tiga beberapa bulan lagi.

Sebuah getaran terasa di saku celananya. Sehun merogohnya dan mendapati sebuah pesan singkat. Ekspresi wajahnya langsung berubah melihat isi pesan itu, dengan cepat dia menurunkan kaki Luhan dari pinggangnya.

"Cepat ganti baju Lu! Kita akan menemui seseorang sekarang!"

Luhan mengangguk meski masih bingung dengan cepat memasuki kamar tempatnya menginap sedang Sehun menunggunya di luar. Menyandarkan tubuhnya ke dinding samping pintu dengan pemikiran yanig saling bersuliweran di otaknya. Sehun memijit pelipisnya, sebagai seorang detektif dia sering mendapat kasus rumit yang menyulitkan namun kasus yang kini ditangananinya lebih dari sekedar rumit dan menyulitkan. Pelaku yang melakukan pembunuhan terhadap dua orang siswi kelas menengah dengan motif yang belum jelas terasa sangat membebaninya.

Suara pintu terbuka membuyarkan lamunannya. Disana Luhan sudah berganti pakaian dengan jeans hitam berpadu kaos putih yang dilapisi coat merah.

"Kita akan kemana?"

"Menemui seseorang, dia temanku waktu di akademi"

"Siapa?"

"Kau akan tahu dia nanti Lu

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa Nyonya Kim yakin ingin mengundurkan diri dari posisi kepala asrama?"

"Aku yakin Tuan, apalagi sebentar lagi aku akan segera melahirkan dan punya anak, aku tidak bisa selamanya di asrama" sahut Kyungsoo, meski sebenarnya dia merasa bersalah karena meninggalkan anak-anak asramanya disaat keadaan seperti ini.

Pria parubaya di depannya kelihatan berpikir penuh pertimbangan "Baik jika begitu keinginanmu tapi berjanjilah untuk tetap disini karena kau salah satu guru terbaik di sekolah ini" putusnya.

Kyungsoo mengucapkan terimakasih, membungkuk hormat dan pamit undur diri.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Jongin begitu melihat Kyungsoo baru keluar dari ruangan kepala sekolah.

"Permintaanku disetujui, mulai besok aku hanya guru biasa yang bisa pulang setiap hari itu baguskan?" katanya dengan nada riang melupakan imejnya sebagai guru yang serius.

"Kurasa kau tidak usah pulang sayang, kau bisa tinggal di asramaku" mendengar itu mendadak Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya membuatnya tertinggal beberapa meter dibelakang Jongin, sebelum pria itu menyadarinya dan kembali menyusulnya.

"Kau kenapa Kyung?"

"Aku tidak bisa tinggal di asramamu" singkatnya. Ekspresi wajahnya kelihatan sedih saat berkata begitu. Jongin mengerutkan kening "Kenapa tidak bisa?"

"Karena itu ilegal, peraturan sekolah ini menyatakan bahwa seorang pria tidak diperbolehkan tinggal di asrama wanita dan begitu pula sebaliknya"jawab Kyungsoo.

Jongin tertawa keras sembari menjawil pipi berisi Kyungsoo dengan gemas. Jongin akui Kyungsoo memang pintar bahkan sejak kuliah dulu, wanita itu mendapat beasiswa penuh karena kepintarannya tapi dibalik itu semua Kyungsoo itu polos, saking polosnya Kyungsoo bahkan pernah menceritakan bagaimana malam pertamanya bersama Jongin pada teman-temannya. Hal itu membuat Jongin jadi bahan gurauan teman-temannya selama lebih dari seminggu.

"Jongin kau kenapa?" Kyungsoo menyadarkannya dari lamunan.

"Aku baik sayang, tapi aku harus pergi sekarang. Aku masih banyak pekerjaan"

"Aku juga banyak pekerjaan yang belum selesai. Aku duluan, bye Jongin" kata wanita itu sambil melambai sementara Jongin cuma geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah istrinya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Jinhwan menggeliat pelan sebelum akhirnya membuka mata, sinar lampu yang terang menyapa indranya, menyilaukan pandangannya.

"Jinan eonnie kau bisa mendengarku?" itu Jisoo yang bersuara, gadis itu kelihatan senang melihat Jinhwan membuka matanya.

"Aku dimana Sooya?" tanya Jinhwan serak.

"Eonnie ada di ruang kesahatan sejak kemarin siang, di kantin itu..."

"Maksudmu aku tak sadarkan diri selama itu?"

"Ya"

Jinhwan mendudukan diri dengan bantuan Jisoo, mengedarkan pandang ke sekeliling dan mendapati bahwa Jisoo tidak hanya sendiri, disana juga ada Bobby dan Hanbin yang melempar senyum membuat Jinhwan ikut tersenyum sebelum sesuatu terasa menusuk bagian kepala belakangnya. Rasanya sungguh sakit, membuat pandangan Jinhwan seketika memburam namun di tengah itu Jinhwan dapat mendengar sesuatu bisikan.

"Jangan jangan bunuh anjing-anjing itu" katanya sambil memegangi kepala membuat Jisoo, Hanbin, dan Bobby khawatir karenanya.

"Jinan eonnie kau kenapa?"

"Cegah dia. Jangan sampai dia membunuh lagi, anjing penjaga sekolah dan gadis-gadis itu dalam bahaya" kata Jinhwan dengan nada memperingatkan.

"Siapa?"

"Dia.." gadis itu terkulai lemas setelah kesadarannya menghilang.

"Bobby! Hanbin! cepat cari dokter Song!"

.

.

.

"Aku masih kepikiran dengan perkataan Jinan eonnie yang tadi" kata Jisoo saat dia, Bobby, dan Hanbin sudah ada di perpustakaan.

"Tentang ada orang yang akan membunuh anjing-anjing penjaga sekolah dan gadis lagi? Jangan kau pikirkan" komentar Bobby.

"Aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkannya karena ini bukan hanya menyangkut soal anjing penjaga tapi juga menyangkut nyawa seluruh penghuni sekolah ini" kata Jisoo dengan nada meninggi.

"Tapi Soo Jinhwan tidak dalam keadaan sadar saat mengatakan hal itu dan seharusnya kau tidak mempercayai itu Soo" kali ini Hanbin yang bersuara dan itu diangguki Bobby.

"Kalian berdua tidak kenal Jinan eonnie, Jinan eonnie itu tidak pernah berbohong dan jika kalian ingat bagaimana ekspresi wajah Jinan eonnie tadi seperti sangat tersiksa, ketakutan dan aku mengkhawatirkan itu semua" Jisoo bangkit dari duduknya "Aku akan tetap mencari tahu hal itu nanti malam dengan atau tanpa kalian berdua" setelahnya gadis itu pergi tak mengindahkan suara Hanbin dan Bobby yang memanggilnya.

"Jisoo-ssi!" seseorang memanggilnya dan itu bukan Hanbin atau Bobby. Jisoo menoleh ke sumber suara dan mendapati seorang siswi berjalan ke arahnya, dari gambar bunga bougenville di lengan baju kirinya, Jisoo tahu gadis itu dari asrama mana.

"Ya?"

"Sebelumnya perkenalkan aku Jennie, aku tadi tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraanmu mengenai kandang anjing penjaga itu"

Mendengar itu membuat Jisoo menarik Jennie agak menjauh di keramaian. Bagaimanapun dia tidak mau topik ini diketahui banyak orang.

"Aku mohon padamu jangan beritahu ini semua pada orang lain apalagi jika kau sampai melaporkannya pada Bu Chaerin"

"Aku tidak akan melakukannya" sergah Jennie "Aku justru ingin ikut serta dalam hal itu karena sejujurnya aku merasa dihantui juga, karena..." Jennie menjeda kalimatnya sebentar "Bong Hyejin adalah temanku"

Jisoo membulatkan mata dengan mulut terbuka "Apa kau tidak bercanda?"

"Apa aku kelihatan bercanda?"

Jisoo terdiam sebentar, mempertimbangkan permintaan Jennie dan akhirnya gadis itu mengangguk setuju.

.

.

.

.

.

Jisoo berjalan mengendap menuruni tangga yang mengarah ke ruang duduk asrama. Gadis itu beberapa kali menengok ke belakang memastikan tidak ada yang mengikutinya. Kurang dari sepuluh meter lagi, Jisoo akan segera sampai di pintu keluar asrama jika saja tidak ada suara langkah kaki mendekat. Dengan sigap gadis itu mengambil tempat sembunyi di belakang sebuah pot tanaman bonsai.

"Tidak ada orang disini" suara Hani terdengar dan Jisoo menahan napas.

"Aku seperti melihat seseorang berdiri di sekitar sini" jawab Park Jeonghwa sembari menyorotkan senter ke berbagai sudut.

"Tidak ada Jeonghwa-ah, mungkin itu hanya perasaanmu saja"

"Mungkin kau benar, semoga saja itu hanya perasaanku" Jeonghwa berhenti menyorotkan senternya "Lebih baik kita lapor Bu Chaerin saja sekarang agar bisa lekas tidur"

"Kau benar. Kajja!"

Keduanya pergi ke arah ruangan kepala asrama, Jisoo memastikan kepergian mereka lalu segera berlari ke pintu keluar.

.

.

.

Hanya berbekal senter ponselnya sebagai penerang jalan. Udara malam ini terasa agak basah, mungkin karena hujan yang turun beberapa jam lalu.

Jisoo menghentikan langkah di depan lab kimia yang kelihatan terang dari balik jendela. Gadis itu mendorong pintunya lalu masuk.

"Jennie?"

"Aku disini" ujar Jennie sembari menyandarkan tubuhnya di samping lemari peralatan kimia. Sebelah telinga gadis itu dijejali headset.

"Apa kau sudah lama?" tanya Jisoo saat mereka sudah berhadapan.

"Tidak, hanya sekitar lima menit" Jennie mengedarkan pandangan "Kajja! kita pergi"

.

.

.

.

Kedua gadis berinisial 'J' itu berjalan mengendap di sepanjang jalan menuju kandang anjing penjaga. Gerimis kembali turun tapi tak menghalangi niatan Jisoo dan Jennie yang terbilang nekad ini.

"Itu kandang anjingnya" Jennie berkata seraya menyorotkan cahaya senternya ke depan.

"Tapi tidak kelihatan ada orang disana"

"Bagaimana jika kita awasi saja dari sana"

Kedua gadis itu menyembunyikan tubuh mereka di sekitar tembok samping gudang hingga sebuah tepukan mendarat di bahu Jisoo.

"WAAAAAhmmp" teriakan gadis itu teredam oleh telapak tangan seseorang.

Jisoo menepis tangan itu dari mulutnya, matanya menyipit untuk mengenali siapa yang baru saja mengagetkannya.

"Bobby? Hanbin?" Jisoo merasa tak percaya dengan kedua orang yang kini bediri sambil cengar cengir di depannya "Bukankah kalian?"

"Aku mengkhawatirkanmu" Hanbin menukas "Aku yakin kau pasti akan datang ke tempat ini karena kau sangat mempercayai Kim Jinhwan tapi percayalah bahwa apa yang Jinhwan katakan tak terbukti apa-apa"

Bobby mengangguk "Aku dan Hanbin sudah hampir satu jam disini dan tidak ada kejanggalan apap-"

"Ssst" Jennie mendesis sembari meletakan telunjuknya di depan bibir, gadis itu mengisyaratkan ketiga rekannya untuk melihat apa yang sedang terjadi di kandang anjing penjaga.

Tiba-tiba saja udara di sekeliling mereka menjadi sangat dingin dan sunyi, bahkan suara binatang malampun tak terdengar.

Anjing-anjing penjaga juga mulai menunjukan sikap tak biasa. Mereka menggeram seakan merasakan keadaan musuh namun tak menggonggong sama sekali.

Dari kegelapan terdengar suara langkah kaki mendekat, makin lama makin jelas terlihat sosok pemilik langkah itu yang ternyata seseorang, entah pria atau wanita tapi dia mengenakan jubah merah panjang yang menutupi kepala hingga menjuntai menutup kakinya. Sedang wajahnya ditutupi topeng putih porselen.

Orang itu menghentikan langkah di depan kandang anjing penjaga. Tangan kanannya terangkat ke udara memperlihatkan sebuah pisau belati besar yang berkilat tertimpa cahaya lampu dari kejauhan.

"Hahhh" Jisoo tanpa sadar memekik dan hal itu membuat perhatian orang itu beralih. Wajahnya mengarah ke tempat persembunyian mereka diikuti langkah yang mendekat.

Keempatnya kaget bukan main. Mereka mengambil langkah seribu dan berlari pontang panting menjauhi tempat itu tanpa memikirkan suara langkah kaki mereka yang keras dapat menarik perhatian dari patroli sekolah.

Bruk

Hanbin tersandung kakinya sendiri membuatnya jatuh tersungkur di tanah. Sial bagi Jennie yang berlari di belakang pemuda itu karena ikut terjatuh bahkan menimpa Hanbin.

"Yak kalian apa-apaan?!" Jiwon memarahi mereka dengan suara keras.

"Ekhm! Sepertinya ada yang berkeliaran lewat jam tidur"

Keempatnya melirik horor pada beberapa petugas patroli yang baru saja memergoki mereka.

"Kita bawa mereka ke kantor kepala sekolah dan hubungi kepala asrama mereka"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Selamat Tahun Baru 2020 buat semuanya (I Know I'm Late). Setelah berbagai macam kendala akhirnya bisa update juga. Oke cukup basa basinya, jaga kesehatan kalian reader-nim and see you next chap.


	7. Chapter 7

**THE RED CAPE**

**(AKAMANTO)**

**Main cast : HunHan and Other**

**Summary : Di zaman ini kisah tentang Akamanto (Si Jubah Merah), hantu toilet yang suka membunuh dianggap hanya mitos belaka.**

**Lalu, apakah pembunuhan yang menimpa para putri konglomerat di DAMI HIGHSCOOL bisa menyatakan bahwa Akamanto hanya sekedar mitos?**

"Aku tidak habis pikir dengan kelakuanmu ini Kim Jisoo!" Bu Chaerin berkata dengan nada datar namun tegasnya pada gadis yang berdiri tertunduk di depannya.

"Sebelumnya kau tidak pernah melakukan hal seperti ini dan jujur saja aku kecewa mendengarnya" lanjutnya masih tanpa balasan dari Jisoo. Chaerin mengambil sesuatu dari laci meja kerjannya lalu menyerahkannya pada Jisoo.

Gadis itu mengambilnya dan segera membaca isi surat hukuman dari Chaerin dan saat mendapat kata 'Block' disana, Jisoo mendesah lemah.

"Pelanggaranmu memang cukup fatal tapi karena ini pertama kalinya aku memutuskan untuk memberikanmu Block daripada Skors seperti yang patroli sekolah sarankan. Apa kau keberatan?"

"Tidak Bu"

Chaerin berdiri dari duduknya lalu berjalan ke arah lemari kerja di sudut ruangannya mengambil sesuatu yang tak lain jas almamater merah.

"Mulai besok hingga tiga hari ke depan kau harus memakai almamater yang ini sebagai tanda bahwa kau dalam masa hukumanmu. Apa kau keberatan?"

"Tidak Bu"

"Bagus, kalau begitu cepat kembali ke kamarmu"

Jisoo pamit undur diri dari ruangan itu. Helaan napas kembali terdengar begitu dia sudah berada di luar ruangan kepala asramanya. Untuk pertama kalinya dia melakukan pelanggaran dan mendapat hukuman tingkat tiga yaitu Block.

Meski Block ada dibawah Skors dan Drop Out tapi Jisoo merasa bahwa Skors masih jauh lebih baik dibanding Block karena hukuman Block berarti melarang seorang pelanggar untuk melakukan kontak sosial seperti berbicara, berkumpul, atau melakukan sesuatu bersama orang lain diluar jam pelajaran.

Itu buruk bagi Jisoo, buruk sekali malah karena hal itu membuat Jisoo merasa seakan menjadi orang paling terkucil di dunia ini. Gadis itu berjalan dengan gontai menuju kamarnya hingga tanpa sengaja berpapasan dengan Mizuki yang kebetulan lewat.

"Mizuki!"

Gadis Jepang yang dipanggil namanya terlihat sedikit meragu apalagi melihat almamater merah di pelukan Jisoo.

"Kau tidak seharusnya mengajaku bicara saat dalam masa hukumanmu"

"Aku tahu hal itu Mizuki tapi kumohon kau harus membantuku kali ini saja" kata Jisoo.

Mizuki melirik sekitarnya dengan penuh pertimbangan "Baiklah tapi kita jangan bicara disini!"

Jisoo mengangguk lalu menarik Mizuki menuju kamarnya yang selama beberapa hari ini ditempatinya sendirian karena Jinhwan harus dirawat di rumah sakit.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Beritahu aku soal hantu Akamanto"

Mizuki melebarkan matanya mendengar perkataan Jisoo "Kau gila!" gadis itu menggelengkan kepala merasa tak percaya "Dia itu hantu mengerikan, roh terkutuk"

"Dan dia sedang meneror sekolah kita!" potong Jisoo dengan cepat "Dan roh terkutuk itu kini membayangi kita bagai bayangan, kita tidak tahu hingga kapan teror ini berlangsung, jadi sebelum lebih banyak korban berjatuhan lebih baik kita coba hentikan"

Mizuki menghela napas "Baiklah, akan ku ceritakan apa yang ku tahu. Hantu itu hanya membunuh wanita dan tempatnya selalu di toilet bilik ke empat"

"Bilik ke empat? Kim Soyeon dan Bong Hyejin juga"

"Kedua, sebelum membunuh dia akan menjebak korbannya dengan dua pertanyaan yang sama-sama akan berujung kematian yaitu tissue merah dan tissue biru"

Jisoo mencoba berpikir di tempatnya, gadis itu menaruh jemarinya di dagu "Apa yang harus kita lakukan supaya kita tidak terbunuh?"

"Katakanlah 'tidak ada tissue disini' dia mungkin tidak akan membunuhmu tapi dia akan tetap melukaimu"

"Tapi kenapa dia meneror sekolah ini? Bukankah seharusnya dia hanya ada di Jepang?"

Mizuki mengangkat bahunya "Aku tidak tahu tapi...coba kau tanyakan pada keluarga Yoshinaga"

"Keluarga Yoshinaga?"

"Mereka itu keluarga pemimpin samurai di Jepang sejak zaman keshogunan dan yang ibuku katakan bahwa hantu itu semasa hidupnya adalah seorang samurai di Provinsi Ako, tempat Keluarga Yoshinaga berasal dan kudengar salah satu anggota keluarga Yoshinaga ada di Korea"

"Dimana?"

"Mana kutahu, coba cari tahu saja sendiri" kata Mizuki sambil melengos.

Jisoo menggerutu akan sikap gadis itu tapi dia juga berterimakasih atas informasinya.

.

.

.

Mobil berwarna merah milik Luhan terparkir di pinggir jalan yang sepi. Pemiliknya tengah membaca sebuah buku di kursi kemudi sedang Sehun hanya terdiam sambil memandangi tingkah Luhan yang menurutnya menarik.

"Hah.. Sampai kapan kita menunggu?" kesal Luhan lalu menutup bukunya dan melemparnya ke dashboard mobil.

"Aku tidak tahu tapi cobalah bersabar sedikit"

"Aku bosan disini! Terlebih lagi tempat ini sepi sekali dan mobil ini teparkir di tempat seperti ini, seperti di dalamnya sedang terjadi tindak asusila"

Sehun tersenyum miring mendengarnya, entah kenapa perkataan Luhan barusan terdengar seperti ajakan tersirat melakukan tindakan yang panas "Kau tertarik untuk melakukannya?" bersamaan dengan tangannya yang sudah bergerilya menggerayangi paha Luhan.

"Hentikan Sehun!" Luhan menyentakan tangan pria itu menjauhi pahanya "Kau bisa menciumku atau mencumbuku tapi jangan lakukan itu"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku seorang yang menganut 'Sex after married' itu terdengar kuno memang tapi aku ingin hal berharga yang kupunya hanya jadi milik suamiku"

"Oh baiklah aku mengerti" Sehun menjawab acuh seolah tak peduli berbanding terbalik dengan suasana hatinya yang memburuk.

Sebuah mobik sedan putih berhenti lima meter dari mobil Luhan, seorang pria tinggi keluar dari sana.

"Ayo kita keluar!" ajak Sehun sambil mendahului keluar diikuti Luhan.

"Apa maumu Park?" tanya Sehun to the point.

Pria yang dipanggil Park tersenyum miring lalu mengeluarkan sebuah amplok coklat besar dari balik jaketnya.

"Untuk menyerahkan ini!"

Sehun mengangkat sebelah alisnya "Apa itu?"

"Ini laporan penyidikan kepolisian, hasil otopsi dan hal lain yang berhubungan dengan kasus pembunuhan Dami Highschool"

"Kenapa kau memberikannya padaku? Bukankah data milik penyidik kepolisian tidak boleh dibocorkan?"

Pria tinggi itu mengendikan bahu "Anggap saja sebagai bantuanku untukmu, karena apa yang dilakukan Wu Yifan sungguh menyinggung reputasiku sebagai detektif terbaik di kota dengan memilih Kim Junmyeon sebagai rekannya"

"Kau bemaksud mengkhianatinya?" yakin Sehun

"Mungkin" katanya sembari mengendikan bahu acuh "Aku yakin kau sudah memiliki informasi lain yang lebih banyak dari Yifan dan dengan informasi yang kuberi seharusnya bisa membuatmu lebih cepat membongkar kasus ini"

Sehun terlihat berpikir sejenak sebelum "Baiklah aku terima ini semua" menjadi keputusannya.

.

.

.

.

Jongin masih belum beranjak dari meja kerjanya meski kedua murid kesayangannya sudah meninggalkan ruangannya. Perkataan dari Hanbin masih terngiang di telinganya.

'Aku melihat seseorang berjubah merah dengan asap hitam di sekeliling tubuhnya'

Jongin sangat ingin mengangap hal itu sebagai isapan jempol belaka tapi mendengar kata asap hitam membuatnya teringat kembali pada asap hitam misterius yang ditemukannya di fentilasi udara toilet asrama Lavender saat dia dan Kyungsoo menemukan mayat Kim Soyeon dengan keadaan mengenaskan. Jongin meremas rambutnya. Kenapa hal yang dilihatnya dengan hal yang didengarnya dari Hanbin seolah memiliki hubungan keterkaitan atau memang semua itu ada kaitannya?

Kepala asrama itu bangkit dari kursinya lalu meraih coatnya yang tergantung di belakang pintu. Dia harus segera menuntaskan rasa penasarannya.

"Jongin kau mau kemana?"

Jongin berbalik dan mendapati Kyungsoo ada di ambang pintu kamarnya dengan gaun tidur tipisnya. Beberapa kali wanita itu mengucek matanya.

"Aku akan pergi sebentar, kau tidurlah saja"

"Pergi kemana?" wanita itu malah menghampirinya sambil memandanginya "Boleh aku ikut?"

Jongin mempertimbangkan permintaan Kyungsoo. Semenjak Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk mundur dari jabatan kepala asrama dan mengambil cuti melahirkan, Jongin menyuruh Kyungsoo tinggal di rumah orang tuanya meski istrinya itu sering kali menghabiskan waktu di asrama Tiger bersama suaminya.

"Ya boleh ya?"

"Boleh tapi ingat jangan lakukan apapun"

"Baik"

.

.

.

.

"Kita mau apa kesini Jong?" tanya Kyungsoo penuh keheranan saat Jongin membawanya ke kandang anjing penjaga sekolah.

"Kita harus cari bukti" jawab Jongin sambil mulai mengitari sekeliling kandang dengan bantuan senter ponselnya. Hal itu membuat anjing-anjing mendengking namun tak menggonggong seolah mengenal Jongin namun merasa terganggu dengan tingkah Jongin.

Jongin menghentikan langkah di depan salah satu pilar penyangga kandang saat sesuatu yang terlihat seperti coretan tinta hitam tertangkap netranya.

Pria itu berjongkok guna melihat tulisan itu lebih jelas "Apa ini?" monolognya sambil mengarahkan senter ponselnya semakin mendekat.

"Kau sedang apa Jong?"

"Kemarilah Kyung!" Kyungsoo mendekat, berdiri di samping Jongin yang masih jongkok.

"Ada apa?"

"Coba kau lihat ini!" Jongin mengisyaratkan Kyungsoo untuk menatap objek yang disorotnya.

"S.K itu siapa Jong?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu, tapi mungkin ini bisa menjadi bukti kecil"

.

.

.

Hari yang melelahkan bagi Jisoo untuk bersekolah. Bukan karena adanya pelajaran tambahan atau tugas menyulitkan namun karena tatapan yang sedari tadi menghujamnya karena warna almamater merah yang dikenakannya, belum lagi Jisoo juga tidak diizinkan berbicara apapun di luar jam pelajaran meski dia sangat ingin mendiskusikan apa yang kemarin di dengarnya dari Mizuki pada Hanbin dan Bobby yang sekarang tengah menyantap makan siang mereka dalam diam.

Tiba-tiba Jisoo melihat siluet Jennie kim melintasi mejannya bersama duo Kim. Gadis itu rupanya juga memakai almamater merah sama seperti dia dan duo Kim.

Jisoo mengambil ponselnya dari dalam saku lalu mengetikan sesuatu disana. Beberapa detik kemudian Jennie memandangnya sekilas lalu melengos pergi.

Jisoo segera mengikuti gadis itu yang berjalan menjauhi kantin, Jennie baru berhenti melangkah di gudang peralatan olahraga, tempat yang jarang dikunjungi orang.

Jennie segera masuk dan duduk di sebuah bangku panjang "Aku benci jika harus bersikap seperti orang bisu"

Jisoo mengangguk lalu mengambil tempat di depan Jennie.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

"Orang berjubah merah yang waktu itu kita temui kemungkinan adalah Akamanto"

"Akamanto? Siapa itu?"

"Hantu toilet bilik keempat dalam cerita rakyat Jepang"

"Hantu?" kata Jennie sedikit merinding mendengarnya "Tapi itu tidak masuk akal Soo, hantu itu adalah sesuatu yang bersifat metafisik"

"Aku tahu itu Jen, tapi nyatanya apa yang sedang terjadi di sekolah nanti mirip sekali dengan kisahnya Akamanto"

"Maksudmu?"

"Dua siswi ditemukan terbunuh di bilik toilet keempat kan? Selain itu keadaan mereka juga mengenaskan dan Akamanto juga biasanya memberikan dua pertanyaan menjebak yang berujung kematian yakni tissue merah dan tissue biru, jika kau memilih tissue merah maka dia akan menebas lehermu dan jika tissue biru maka dia akan mencekikmu sampai mati"

"Hentikan Soo! itu mengerikan" kata Jennie yang ketakutan mendengar penuturan Jisoo.

"Kita harus mendiskusikan ini, tapi yang jelas jangan di sekolah ini"

"Aku tahu tempat yang cocok untuk mendiskusikannya"

.

.

.

.

"Ini benar-benar data lengkap" Luhan berujar sambil melihat-lihat berkas data kepolisian yang dimilikinya "Kita tidak perlu melakukan penyelidikan untuk semua ini"

"Jangan senang dulu!" ketus Sehun membuat binar Luhan meredup "Cepat atau lambat Yifan akan segera mengetahui tindak ilegal ini" mengambil berkas dari tangan Luhan.

"Jadi maksudmu kita harus pura-pura tidak tahu soal informasi itu dan melakukan penyidikan ulang?"

"Bukan, tapi kita harus melihat pola persamaan antara kasus pertama dan kasus kedua"

"Sama-sama terbunuh di toilet bilik keempat misalnya?" ragu Luhan.

"Kau benar, dan kejadian itu juga sama-sama tejadi pada malam hari, saksi juga mengatakan bahwa keadaan toilet seluruhnya terkunci dan gelap"

"Tapi cara korban mati di kasus satu dan kasus dua itu berbeda" Luhan menyanggah

"Aku tahu itu tapi kedua korban memiliki persamaan lain yaitu melakukan tindakan buruk seperti merokok diam-diam dan membully temannya dan satu lagi, pada keesokan harinya keluarga korban menerima paket berisi bangkai kucing yang dimutilasi dengan secarik kertas berinisial S.K disana"

"S.K pembunuhnya?"

"Bisa ya tapi bisa juga S.K itu petunjuk yang merujuk ke suatu tempat"

"Lalu kita harus bagaimana?"

"Kita ke Dami Highschool untuk menemui seseorang"

"Siapa?"

"Kim Jongin"

.

.

.

.

Sudah sekitar satu jam, Sehun dan Luhan berdiam menunggu kedatangan Kim Jongin di depan minimarket yang jaraknya cukup dekat dari Dami Highschool, namun yang ditunggu belum juga menampakan batang hidungnya.

Sebenarnya Sehun bisa saja menemui Jongin di tempat kerjanya tapi hal itu terlalu beresiko dan menarik perhatian menurutnya disaat mayoritas kalangan lebih mempercayakan pemecahan kasus ini pada kepolisian.

"Maaf membuat kalian menunggu!" seru Jongin yang baru saja datang. Malam ini pria itu mengenakan sweater hitam berpadu training berwarna senada, penampilannya membuatnya terlihat seperti remaja belasan tahun ketimbang seorang guru.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Sehun.

Jongin mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku celana "Ini mungkin hanya bukti kecil tapi aku harap ini bisa membantu" Jongin menyodorkan layar ponselnya pada Sehun yang menampilkan gambar dari sebuah tiang beton dengan coretan S.K disana.

"Aku kemarin menemukannya di kandang anjing penjaga sekolah dimana sehari sebelumnya beberapa siswa juga mendapati hal aneh yakni penampakan orang berjubah merah"

Sehun tersentak mendengar kata 'jubah merah' keluar dari mulut Jongin. Pria itu segera berlari ke mobil ferari merah Luhan meninggalkan sang pemilik bersama Jongin yang sama-sama keheranan.

"Jongin-ssi sepertinya aku harus pergi sekarang!' pamit Luhan yang diangguki Jongin.

"Ada apa Sehun? Ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan bukti yang baru saja ditunjukan Kim Jongin?" Luhan mendudukan diri di kursi kemudi dan menyerobot Sehun dengan pertanyaan.

"Kita kembali ke tempatnya Mino Lu!" pinta Luhan yang segera disanggupi si gadis Xi meski masih kebingungan.

.

.

.

.

BRAK

Pintu dibuka dengan kasar membuat dua gadis bermarga Kim beserta Mino yang sedang berdiskusi disana terlonjak kaget.

Sehun masuk ke ruangan itu dan menatap ketiga orang disana dengan keterkejutan. Tak berselang lama Luhan menyusul si detektif. Wajah gadis itu memerah dan napasnya tersengal-sengal menandakan bahwa cara yang digunakannya untuk sampai ke tempat itu dengan berlari.

"Siapa kalian?" Sehun bertanya dengan dingin, netranya menatap penuh intimidasi kedua gadis itu membuat yang ditatap merasa merinding setengah mati.

"Calm down Oh! mereka ada di pihak kita!" jawab Mino, pria Song itu lalu menatap Luhan yang sedari tadi berdiri membeku "Tenangkan dia Lu!"

Luhan mengangguk lalu mengusap bahu Sehun dan menuntunnya duduk di hadapan Mino dan dua gadis tadi.

"Kami punya sedikit informasi soal pelaku pembunuhan di sekolah kami yang-"

"Siapa?" Sehun memotong tak sabar dan Luhan mengelus punggung tangannya menenangkan.

"..Ada hubungannya dengan hantu Akamanto"

"Hantu? Kau kira ini lelucon? Hantu itu.."

"Kumohon percayalah tuan detektif!" kali ini Jisoo yang berkata "Awalnya kami tidak percaya tapi ada banyak bukti yang mengarah kesana" gadis itu menjelaskan dan dihadiahi tatapan tajam Sehun.

"Dan percaya atau tidak bahwa keluarga samurai yang diceritakan sebagai tuan dari hantu akamanto semasa hidupnya benar-benar ada" tambah Mino membuat si mata elang mengalihkan pandangannya

"Dan yang perlu kita lakukan adalah mencari tahu kebenaran kisah itu" tambah Luhan dan diangguki oleh yang lainnya -minus Sehun-

"Baiklah" menjeda kalimatnya dengan satu helaan panjang "Berikan alamatnya dan aku akan mencari tahunya!"

Mino tersenyum mendengarnya lalu melempar sebuah kartu nama padanya.

"Dan kita mungkin beruntung karena orang itu ada di Seoul se-"

"Kita pergi Lu!" potong Sehun dengan cepat tak membiarkan si Song melanjutkan kalimatnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dan disinilah Sehun sekarang, duduk di salah satu sudut meja bar memperhatikan seorang pria yang tengah bercumbu dengan seorang wanita berpakaian kurang bahan di lantai dansa berbaur bersama puluhan manusia lain yang meliukan tubuh seirama dengan hentakan musik.

Sehun mendecih 'Apa seperti ini kelakuan pewaris keluarga Yoshinaga yang terhormat? Kenapa dia lebih terlihat seperti hidung belang?' batinnya bersuara terlebih jika mengingat rencana apa yang akan dijalankan Luhan.

"Aku akan kesana sekarang" bisik Luhan di telinganya dan Sehun bersumpah bahwa dia dibuat pangling dengan penampilan Luhan yang kini terlihat seperti 'spesies Bi*ch' dan kembali merutuki rencana bodohnya untuk mengalihkan si Yoshinaga dengan jalan menggodanya dengan wanita sexy disaat hanya Luhan yang bisa melakukannya, tentu saja mana mungkin dirinya..

Dasar sinting!

Luhan mulai turun ke lantai dansa, membaurkan dirinya dengan manusia lain dan gotcha dia menemukan si Yoshinaga, berjarak kurang dari 5 meter darinya tengah berciuman dengan seorang wanita atau mungkin meraka malah sedang making out? Tapi Luhan tidak terlalu peduli, gadis itu berjalan ke arah keduanya dan menabrakan tubuhnya membuat ciuman mereka terlepas dan si wanita terdorong beberapa langkah ke belakang.

"Jo-josonghamnida!" Luhan membungkukan tubuh berkali-kali dan hal itu secara sengaja mengekspos belahan dadanya yang tentu saja menarik perhatian si pria Jepang.

"No problem" jawabnya sambil menyentuh bahu telanjang Luhan.

Si gadis Xi mendongakan wajahnya "Kau tidak marah padaku?"

"Tidak sama sekali sayang" melirik sebentar wanita yang tadi dicumbunya "Kau boleh pergi!" lalu setelahnya kembali menatap Luhan.

"Kau sendirian?"

"Ya, teman-temanku meninggalkanku dan kini aku sedikit mabuk, aku tidak bisa pulang" Luhan menjawab dengan ekspresi sememelas mungkin dan itu membuat si Yoshinaga menyeringai.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang tapi setelah kau mau bersenang-senang denganku deal?"

"Yeah deal"

.

.

.

Sehun beranjak dari tempatnya melihat Luhan dan si Yoshinaga itu pergi, keduanya berjalan menuju ke parkiran.

Pria Jepang itu membukakan pintu mobil silver mengkilatnya untuk Luhan, namun belum sempat Luhan masuk, si Oh menghadangnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya dengan delikan sinis.

Sehun mengendikan bahunya dengan santai "Yoshinaga Ichiko itu kau kan?" kata si Oh sembari menyenderkan tubuhnya di badan mobil.

"Kalau iya kenapa?" sahut Ichiko dengan tak sabar. Pria Jepang itu menatap jengah pada tingkah si detektif.

"Pewaris keluarga Yoshinaga, bangsawan daerah Ako dan Tuan bagi para samurai daerah tersebut sejak masa Keshogunan" lanjut Sehun lagi membuat Ichiko terdiam dan ekspresinya berubah.

"Siapa kau?" ada nada cemas dalam pertanyaannya dan Sehun tahu betul bahwa pria ini pasti menganggapnya sebagai mata-mata keluarganya.

"Kami tidak ada hubungannya dengan keluargamu Tuan Yoshinaga" Luhan kali ini bersuara membuat dua pasang mata lain tertuju padanya "...Tapi kami punya cukup bukti tentang dirimu yang jika diserahkan pada keluargamu di Jepang akan berdampak sangat buruk padamu"

Iciko melebarkan sipitnya, kentara sekali dia dibuat gentar dengan pernyataan Luhan.

'OMG dia dijebak!'

Pria itu menyugar rambutnya dengan wajah frustasi lalu kembali menatap dua orang di depannya "Apa lagi yang kalian tahu tentangku?"

"Semuanya, termasuk hubungan gelapmu dengan seorang model majalah dewasa yang akan kuserahkan pada pihak kekaisaran"

"No! Don' do that!" Ichiko memotong cepat dan tampangnya kelihatan makin frustasi saat dia berkata "Aku belum pernah berhadapan dengan wartawan seperti kalian dan berapa yang kalian inginkan?"

"Aku tidak butuh uangmu tapi...aku membutuhkanmu untuk membantuku mencari sesuatu dalam dokumen nenek moyangmu"

"Apa? Kau-"

Tanpa menunggu Ichiko menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Sehun sudah lebih dulu memotong "Ini penawaran, dan kau bisa menolaknya dan semua ini.." memperlihatkan layar ponselnya yang menampilkan Iciko yang berciuman dengan seorang wanita di lantai dansa tadi "..Akan kukirim ke keluargamu atau ke pihak Kaisar"

Ichiko makin gusar, pria itu memijat pelipisnya yang berdenyut "Baiklah! Jika itu mau kalian aku..." menghela dengan kasar "Akan menyanggupinya"

Kata-kata final yang meluncur dari binir Yoshinaga Ichiko membuat Sehun dan Luhan saling pandang dengam senyuman miring

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Akhirnya dapet update juga aku setelah banyaknya kesibukan.

Jangan lupa review ya guys dan tetap jaga kesehatan kalian, jangan lupa pake masker saat bepergian juga!

See you next chap!

사랑헤


	8. Chapter 8

**THE RED CAPE**

**(AKAMANTO)**

**Main cast : HunHan and Other**

**Summary : Di zaman ini kisah tentang Akamanto (Si Jubah Merah), hantu toilet yang suka membunuh dianggap hanya mitos belaka.**

**Lalu, apakah pembunuhan yang menimpa para putri konglomerat di DAMI HIGHSCOOL bisa menyatakan bahwa Akamanto hanya sekedar mitos?**

Luhan menutup pintu mobilnya dan bersiap menuju kamar flat yang menjadi tempat bernaungnya selama 3 bulan terakhir, terhitung sejak gadis Cina itu meninggalkan kediaman orang tuanya.

Gadis itu mengernyit melihat beberapa panggilan tak terjawab dari Zitao -teman sekamarnya- yang baru didapatinya karena sedari tadi Luhan mengaktifkan mode silent di ponselnya.

Dengan cepat gadis itu menggeser tombol hijau untuk menelpon balik gadis yang sama-sama berdarah tiongkok sepertinya.

"Ni Hao?"

_"..Luhan Jie, bisa kau pulang secepatnya"_

"Zi? Kau kenapa?" Luhan agak khawatir mendengar suara Zitao yang terdengar aneh namun belum sempat yang lebih muda menjawab, sambungannya sudah keburu dimatikan.

Tanpa susah-susah menaiki lift, Luhan segera menaiki tangga darurat untuk segera sampai ke kamar flatnya di lantai tiga karena demi apapun dia sangat khawatir dengan apa yang sedang terjadi pada Zitao yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai adik.

Namun sebelumnya Luhan sempat berhenti di anak tangga kelima yang ditapakinya begitu manik rusanya mendapati sebuah mobil BMW putih yang terasa familiar baginya.

Gadis itu segera menggelengkan kepala lalu kembali melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat terhenti, bagaimanapun keselamatan Zitao jauh lebih baik daripada mengingat-ngingat siapa pemilik BMW itu.

Dua puluh menit kemudian Luhan sampai di depan kamar flatnya, peluh bercucuran di kening dan lehernya sedang kedua pergelangan kakinya terasa ngilu karena berlari tanpa henti, untung saja hari ini dia tidak mengenakan high heels.

Dengan tergesa jemarinya memencet digit angka password di pintu kamar flat sebelum terdengar bunyi 'klik' yang menandakan pintu yang sudah tidak terkunci.

Luhan segera berhambur ke dalam flatnya tanpa melepas sepatu terlebih dahulu dan mendapati Zitao yang tengah terduduk di sofa dengan wajah tertunduk.

Begitu mendengar suara langkah mendekat, gadis itu mendongakan wajahnya dan langsung mendapati Luhan sudah berdiri di depannya.

"Ada apa Zi? Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Maaf maafkan aku jie"

"Maaf ?" Luhan mengernyitkan kening, kentara sekali dia kebingungan dengan maksud perkataan Zitao "Untuk apa?"

"Untuk kedatanganku kemari" sebuah suara bass yang familiar menyahut, Luhan menoleh ke asal suara dan mendapati Wu Yifan berdiri disana.

_'Kenapa aku tak menyadari keberadaannya?'_

"Terkejut akan kedatanganku?" katanya dengan nada meledek, pria itu berjalan mendekati Luhan.

"Apa yang lakukan disini?"

"Melakukan yang seharusnya kulakukan" jawabnya dengan lugas, kedua tangannya mendorong bahu Luhan membuat punggung gadis itu menyentuh dinding dan mengungkungnya, Yifan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Luhan "..Kita pulang"

"TIDAK!"

"Aku tidak minta persetujuanmu!" setelahnya Yifan menyeret tangan Luhan keluar dari flat tanpa mengindahkan rontaannya.

"Lepaskan aku bajingan!"

"Kau kira kau diperbolehkan untuk menolak!" sentak Yifan, tarikan tangannya pada tubuh Luhan semakin keras.

Zitao menggigit bibir melihat adegan di depannya. Sedikit banyak dia merasa bersalah kepada gadis Xi itu karena telah menuruti Yifan agar membuatnya pulang.

Dia tidak tahu jika Yifan berniat membawa Luhan secara paksa. Jika tahu begitu lebih baik Zitao tutup mulut saja.

"Semoga kau baik-baik saja Jie.."

.

.

.

.

.

BRAK

Yifan menghempaskan tubuh Luhan ke dinding saat mereka baru saja memasuki apartemen milik Luhan, setelahnya dia memerangkap tubuh Luhan tanpa mengindahkan gadis itu yang mengerang karena punggungnya yang membentur dinding.

"Apa kau sedang mencoba menguji kesabaranku Xi?" kata pria itu dengan nada bahaya "...Kau pikir aku akan diam saja melihatmu pergi bersama si Oh!"

"Dengan siapapun aku pergi itu bukan urusanmu!" Luhan membalas dengan tajam meski tak dipungkiri ada sedikit getaran dalam suaranya.

"..Tentu saja itu urusanku karena aku adalah CALON SUAMIMU!"

Luhan tersentak di tempatnya, setitik air mata lolos dari sudut matanya, si gadis rusa mencoba untuk kuat dan baik-baik saja meski tatapan yang kini dilayangkan Yifan seolah mengulitinya hidup-hidup. Tapi Luhan sudah menguatkan hatinya agar tidak terlihat lemah dihadapan pria ini.

"Tapi itu hanya calon, kau belum menjadi suamiku jadi kau belum bisa mengatur hidupku dan satu lagi..." Luhan memalingkan wajah untuk menghindari tatapan menghunus yang dilayangkan Yifan "Sehun jauh lebih baik darimu"

Yif menarik sudut bibirnya membentuk seringaian "Lebih baik ya? Apa karena dia sudah memuaskanmu di ranjang?"

PLAK

Wajah Yifan tertoleh ke samping dengan cap tangan berwarna merah menghiasi pipinya, jangan lupakan juga rasa panas yang menjalarinya.

"Brengsek!" umpat Luhan setengah terisak dan isakannya makin jelas saat Yifan kembali menarik tangannya dan memaksanya untuk memasuki kamar. Mengunci pintunya tanpa mengindahkan penolakan Luhan beserta gedoran kerasnya.

"KAU TIDAK AKAN KELUAR DARI SANA SEBELUM UPACARA PERNIKAHAN KITA!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

_"Maaf nomor yang anda hubungi se-"_

Sehun menghela napasnya dengan kasar mendengar suara layanan operator tiap dia menghubungi Luhan.

Ini sudah percobaan kelima puluhnya dalam waktu dua hari terakhir dan jujur saja itu mengganggu Sehun.

Dia bahkan tidak dapat memejamkan matanya meski sudah hampir empat puluh jam terjaga.

Well...terlalu sibuk memikirkan Xi Luhan menbuatnya menjadi insomnia.

Gila memang, tapi begitulah kenyataannya.

Sehun memutuskan untuk melihat kembali agendanya untuk besok, dia sudah membuat janji bersama Yoshinaga Ichiko untuk pergi ke Villa keluarganya di Kyoto, yang tak lain merupakan tempat menyimpan dokumen penting keluarga samurai mereka.

Dan tentu saja untuk perjalanan itu Sehun membutuhkan Luhan sebagai asistennya, atau mungkin dia tidak pernah bisa pergi dengan tenang tanpa gadis itu di sisinya.

Kedengaran manis bukan, tapi sayangnya Sehun tidak ingin mengakuinya.

Munafik sekali.

Sehun menyambar jaketnya sambil berjalan ke arah pintu. Sepertinya dia butuh udara segar untuk menenangkan pikirannya dari bayang-bayang si gadis Cina yang berkelebat di otaknya.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun menyeruput americanonya pelan-pelan. Cairan hitam pahit itu mengaliri kerongkongannya dan meninggalkan efek menenangkan.

Seharusnya Sehun tidak mengonsumsi minuman berkafein ini karena akan berefek pada makin sulitnya dia memejamkan mata. Tapi sekali lagi Sehun tidak peduli akan hal itu.

Suara berisik dari dua orang yang berdebat sedikit mengusik pendengarannya dan Sehun masih bersikap apatis akan semua itu, tapi saat nama 'Luhan' disebut-sebut dalam perdebatan mereka, Sehun tak bisa menahan tolehan kepalanya.

Di sana, diluar cafe yang kini dikunjunginya Sehun dapat melihat dua orang yang tengah mendebatkan sesuatu, Sehun mengenali salah satunya sebagai Yifan dan yang lainnya seorang gadis tinggi.

Dari balik dinding kaca yang memisahkan antara bagian dalam cafe dan trotoar ini Sehun dapat melihat mereka masih belum selesai berdebat sebelum Yifan lebih memilih pergi meninggalkan gadis itu dengan kejengkelannya.

Begitu mobil Yifan berlalu, Sehun segera meninggalkan cafe menghampiri gadis tinggi yang tadi berdebat dengan Yifan.

"Nona?" panggilnya dan gadis itu agak terlonjak ketika menyadari Sehun ada disebelahnya.

"Ya-ya?"

"Apa kau tahu sesuatu tentang Luhan?"

.

.

.

.

Dan disinilah Sehun sekarang, berdiri di depan sebuah gedung apartemen yang cukup elit. Dia tak mengira bahwa Xi Luhan adalah seorang yang berasal dari keluarga kaya jika mengingat keikutsertaannya dalam menangani kasus pembunuhan berbahaya seperti sekarang.

Dari informasi yang Zitao berikan,Luhan tinggal di kamar no 205 lantai 17 dan Sehun tahu seharusnya dia tidak mendatangi gadis itu seperti seseorang yang bertamu secara wajar karena sudah dipastikan Wu Yifan tidak akan mengizinkannya bertemu Luhan atau mungkin akan mengusirnya. Sehun memutar otak, dia harus punya rencana sendiri menemui Luhan tanpa Yifan ketahui.

Dengan santai si Oh memasuki lift elevator yang kosong dan menekan angka 17 meski sebenarnya belum ada satupun rencana di otaknya.

Ujung kakinya mengetuk-ngetuk lantai lift sedang otaknya sedang berpikir keras memikirkan rencana. Pintu lift mulai tertutup namun sebuah tangan mengganjal pintu lift dan seorang gadis berpakaian minim masuk kesana dengan langkah sempoyongan.

Sehun sempat mengernyit saat mencium bau menyengat alkohol dari tubuh gadis itu dan sedikit menggeser tubuhnya untuk menjauhi gadis itu.

"Tuan..bisakah kau menekan angka 17 untukku. Aku tidak bisa melihat dengan benar"

Sehun mengangguk namun sedetik kemudian kedua matanya melebar "Kau tinggal di lantai 17 nona?"

"Em Iya tapi aku agak mabuk jadi bisakah kau mengantarku kesana?" gadis itu kini bergelayut manja di lengan Sehun dan si detektif sangat tidak nyaman dengan perlakuan gadis itu.

"Baiklah nona tapi berapa nomor kamarmu?"

"206"

'Double Luck!'

Sehun bersorak dalam hatinya mendapat dua keberuntungan tak terduga ini.

.

.

.

Sehun merangkul tubuh gadis itu dan membantunya berbaring di ranjang. Gerakannya cukup tergesa membuat bagian bawah gaun si gadis tersingkap dan mengekspos pahanya lebih banyak.

Sehun hanya menanggapinya dengan datar, tak ada sedikitpun perasaan tergoda menghinggapinya karena menurut Sehun gadis itu masih terlalu anak-anak. Bentuk tubuhnya juga belum begitu matang.

Tapi mungkin jika itu Luhan, Sehun tidak tahu akan sebejat apa dia sekarang.

Melirik kembali gadis yang terbaring itu dan memastikan bahwa dia sudah benar-benar tidur dan berhenti meracau. Setelahnya pria itu berjalan menuju balkon kamar apartemen si gadis yang terbuka.

Sehun meneliti jarak antara balkon apartemen ini dan apartemen yang ditinggali Luhan, ternyata hanya sekitar satu meter.

Seharusnya itu bukan kesulitan bagi Sehun untuk meloncati pembatas antar balkon jika saja sebelah kakinya tidak tersangkut.

Brak

Sehun terjatuh menghantam tembok balkon "Fuck!" umpatnya. Dada dan lututnya terasa ngilu karena hal itu.

Sehun berniat untuk berdiri jika saja matanya tak menangkap sepasang kaki telanjang di depannya, bergerak ke atas ada sepasang kaki jenjang, paha mulus, tubuh langsing dan berakhir di wajah cantik seorang gadis.

"Sehun?" panggil gadis itu dan si pemilik nama segera berdiri menyadari bahwa gadis yang beberapa hari ini dirindukannya (meski masih tak diakui) ada dihadapannya.

"Oh Hai Lu" sapanya dengan enteng, seolah tak terjadi apapun sebelumnya.

"Kenapa kau ada disini?"

"Kau tak suka aku ada disini?"

"Bukan begitu aku..."

"Ayo kita pergi! Aku tahu kau tidak suka ada disini" Sehun menggandeng tangan gadis itu namun Luhan tak bergeming.

"Kita akan pergi kemana?"

"Kita akan pergi bersama Ichiko. Apa kau tidak ingin ikut?"

"Tentu saja aku ingin tapi...Yifan ada disini"

"Aku tahu jadi bisakah kita pergi sekarang?"

"Baik tapi biarkan aku mengemasi beberapa barangku"

Sehun mengangguk, membiarkan gadis itu kembali ke kamarnya sedang dia mengekor dibelakang.

Kamar apartemen Luhan cukup luas dan interiornya cukup bagus. Sehun mendudukan diri di ranjang Luhan selagi gadis itu membereskan barang-barangnya.

"Kita hanya akan dua hari disana, kenapa bawaanmu banyak?" tanya si detektif melihat Luhan mengemasi barang-barangnya dengan backpage berukuran cukup besar.

"Karena jika aku pergi sekarang itu berarti selamanya" jawab Luhan, gadis itu lalu melempar backpage nya pada Sehun "Bisakah kau pegang itu dulu, aku mau ganti baju"

Tanpa menanti jawaban Sehun, gadis itu mengambil sebuah sweater dan celana jeans lalu hendak membawanya ke kamar mandi sebelum pintu kamar terbuka.

"Luhan aku-" pria itu mematung melihat ada orang lain di kamar Luhan.

"Oh Sehun.."

"LARI SEKARANG LU!" Sehun berteriak dan gadis itu segera berlari ke arah jendela, melupakan tujuan awalnya untuk mengganti baju sementara Sehun mengikutinya dari belakang.

Yifan tentu saja tidak tinggal diam, pria itu mengejar dua orang itu dan berhasil meraih kerah baju Sehun dan menariknya dengan keras membuat si Oh jatuh terjengkang.

Namun Sehun tidak semudah itu dikalahkan, Sehun balik memukulnya bertubi lalu segera menyusul Luhan yang ternyata masih berdiri di pinggiran balkon.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan hah? Cepat lompat!"

"Aku takut Sehun"

Sehun bergerak cepat, pria itu meloncat duluan melewati jarak antar balkon dan berhasil mendarat sempurna di balkon seberang. Si Oh lalu mengulurkan tangannya pada Luhan.

"Raih tanganku Lu!"

Meski ragu, Luhan meraihnya dan Sehun menggenggam tangannya erat dan menariknya.

"Arghh" Luhan mengerang merasakan cekalan di pergelangan kakinya dan pelakunya ternyata...

"Tidak akan kubiarkan kalian pergi dengan mudah dari sini!" katanya dengan gigi bergemeletuk menahan emosi dan pegangannya pada pergelangan kaki Luhan makin menguat.

"Lepaskan dia Yifan!"

"Kau kira aku akan menurutimu" Sehun dibuat geram di tempatnya, perlakuan si Wu sialan ini sangat membahayakan keselamatan Luhan.

Tarikan Yifan pada pergelangan kaki Luhan menguat dan itu membuag tubuh Luhan tertarik ke belakang.

"Lepaskan aku Yifan!" kata Luhan disertai ringisan. Apa yang kini dilakukan Yifan sangat menyakitinya.

"Aku bersumpah kau tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi dengan Seh-" ucapan Yifan terhenti, kedua mata pria itu membeliak dan cekalannya pada pergelangan kaki Luhan terlepas. Detik selanjutnya tubuh pria itu terjatuh dengan punggung yang bersimbah darah.

Beberapa meter dibelakangnya berdiri seseorang dengan pakaian serba hitam dengan pistol di tangan. Tidak jelas apakah dia laki-laki atau perempuan karena wajah itu tersembunyi dibalik hoodinya.

Luhan tentu saja ketakutan akan hal itu, namun dengan sigap Sehun meraih tangannya dan membawanya ke balkon sebelah dengan mudah. Sejujurnya kini Sehun juga takut jika orang itu melakukan sesuatu yang buruk pada Yifan tapi mengingat resiko terseret sebagai saksi mata atau lebih parahnya dicurigai sebagai tersangka maka Sehun dan Luhan lebih memilih untuk segera pergi.

Sepeninggal Luhan dan Sehun, orang itu berjalan mendekati Yifan yang tak sadarkan diri dengan posisi tiarap dan punggung terluka.

"..Kau seharusnya tidak menghalangi kepergian mereka.." ujar orang itu sambil menurunkan hoodienya menampakan wajah cantiknya dengan sorot mata yang dingin "..untuk membangkitkan dia"

.

.

.

.

.

Langkahnya yang agak terseret menandakan bahwa kakinya sedang tidak baik-baik saja, jubah merahnya yang menjuantai ke lantai menimbulkan bunyi gesek yang pelan, sebuah pisau tergenggam di sebelah tangannya.

Dia menghentikan langkah menatap pintu bilik keempat yang tertutup rapat dimana di dalamnya terdapat dua orang yang tengah saling mencumbu. Dengan dorongan pelan yang tidak membuang tenaga dia berhasil pintu itu dan menghasilkan bunyi derit yang nyaring dan mengambil atensi dari dua orang itu.

"Siapa kau?!" yang pria bertanya padanya dengan membentak, tapi meski begitu dia dapat mendengar jelas ada ketakutan yang terselip disana.

Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun dia berjalan mendekat, menyudutkan mereka berdua dan sudah dapat ditebak di detik selanjutnya dia menikamkan pisau di tangannya pada keduanya.

Menusuki bagian tubuh mereka yang dapat dijangkaunya dengan membabi buta. Aroma anyir tercium dimana-mana, bahkan dia pun dapat menciumnya dengan jelas meski topeng porselen menutupi wajahnya.

Kedua orang di depannya jatuh tersungkur dengan luka di sekujur tubuhnya membuat yukata putih yang mereka kenakan berubah warna.

Dia membalikan badan, belum sempat langkahnya menjauh sebuah tangan mencengkram lemah kakinya, dan itu milik si pria yang sekarat.

"-Meski kau menyembunyikan wajahmu dibalik topeng itu tapi aku tahu siapa dirimu yang sebenarnya, kau adalah...Tuan muda Kaz-" ucapannya mengambang karena dia sudah menginjak leher orang itu hingga bergemertak.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

I'm Baaaack adakah yang kangen? gak. Ok No problem. Tapi aku berharap kalo kalian reader-nim dalam keadaan sehat dan dihindarkan dari pandemi yang berbahaya ini.

Gimana Lebaran kalian? Pasti beda ya sama tahun kemaren, hufft aku juga sama.

Dan buat reader-nim ku Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri 1441 H mohon maaf lahir dan batin bagi yang merayakannya.

See you next chap!

사랑헤요


End file.
